Juegos del Corazón
by Jazz Noire
Summary: AU – Su verdadero propósito siempre fue el de vengarse, aun cuando tuviera que pasar sobre aquellos que juro proteger. Yaoi / Puzzleshipping
1. Prólogo

**Aclaraciones:**

AU (Universo Alterno, es decir, que el trama presentado en este fic no tiene nada que ver con el anime.) Aun así, debo decir que algunas cosas están inspiradas en los primeros tomos del manga y de la Temporada 0. Sobre todo algunos Juegos de las Sombras que no tienen nada que ver con el Duelo de Monstruos. (Si han leído el manga o visto esa temporada creo que podrán comprender. Sino, no se preocupen, ya que como dije solo "están inspirados",

100% Puzzleshipping (Yami x Yugi). Hasta ahora no tengo planeado crear algún tipo de sub-trama romántico con alguna otra pareja, aunque tampoco descarto la posibilidad de hacerlo. Veamos como se va desarrollando xD  
>Acepto sugerencias.<p>

El primer Yaoi que escribo en mi vida. Así que, chicas expertas en este tema, téngame paciencia xD

**Advertencias:**

Yaoi, Violencia Moderada (Posiblemente).

**Disclaimer:**

Ninguno de los personajes de Yu Gi Oh! me pertenecen. Todos son completamente propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

¡Disfrutendolo!

* * *

><p><strong>Juegos del Corazón<strong>

**Prólogo**

_(Para algunos, un trabajo; para otros, afición; más para él y el resto del mundo, una abominación que no tiene perdón de Dios.)_

Perderse por las calles de la ciudad a horas previstas con anterioridad. Su _trabajo_ perfecto. Caminar por los barrios solitarios y carentes de movimiento. Su _pasatiempo_ favorito. Esperar de segundos a minutos, de minutos a horas, estar siempre dispuesto a gastar el tiempo que sea necesario. Su _vida _casi perfecta.

Sorprenderse por los casi inexistentes pobres desafortunados, dueños de esas preciadas carteras atiborradas por completo de dinero, que se atreven a pasar por sus dominios. Sus favoritos, sus consentidos. Suelen ser pocos, pero así siempre es mucho mejor. Entre menos testigos, más posibilidades de salirse con la suya. Una risa sarcástica suena, él siempre se sale con la _suya_.

Camina aproximadamente durante treinta minutos, observando y analizando posibles escenarios, próximas victimas, inevitables peligros; pero pronto encuentra su sitio de trabajo para esa noche. Un callejón aledaño a la calle principal, de buena posición y con una vista perfecta para ver y detectar a varios metros de distancia a quienes tengan la mala suerte de pasar por allí; sin nada de objetos cercanos que obstaculicen sus movimientos; de considerable largo y ancho para acorralar sin dejar lugar a la escapatoria; y con una iluminación perfecta, casi nula.

Veinte minutos pasan sin que se mueva de su posición, aun cuando cinco personas han pasado esa noche frente a él. Tiene que tener mucho cuidado al elegir a su próxima victima. Después de todo, es un lugar demasiado perfecto como para desperdiciarlo en alguien que no lleve consigo la cantidad de dinero suficiente que llene sus expectativas.

Otros diez minutos, otras dos personas pasando a su lado, y no parece haber encontrado aún a ese desafortunado que tendrá la irónica suerte de convertirse en la primera victima de la noche. Más no parece frustrado, y mucho menos detona algo de desesperación en su semblante.

En comparación con otras noches, es aún poco el tiempo que lleva esperando allí a la aparición de su "olla de oro". Ha habido días en las cuales suele esperar por más de tres horas hasta encontrar alguien que parezca encajar a la perfección con el perfil de _posible victima_.

Hombros encogidos; cuerpo tenso y curvo; pasos largos entonados con un caminar rápido; manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón o chaqueta; ojos fijos mayoritariamente del tiempo en el suelo, con pequeños deslices de mirada hacia sus alrededores. Si, una actitud que dice a gritos: "¡Ven aquí y róbame! Que llevo conmigo mi pago de la semana".

Más es la decima persona de la noche, después de media hora más de espera, quien termina llamando su atención.

La victima: Un joven, posiblemente estudiante de Bachillerato que sale de una fiesta. Su peculiar cabello, puntiagudo y tricolor es el principal detonante de su atención. Un cabello, que por lógica, no puede ser natural sin ayuda de un par de tintes, y que no puede tener esa forma sin un par de kilos de gel detrás de ello. Bueno, por lo menos ahora puede deducir que es un chico de dinero. Mantener un cabello así no ha de ser para nada barato.

Segundos más de vigilancia y lo nota: Sus hombros se encuentran encogidos; su cuerpo es tenso y curvo; sus pasos largos se entonan con un caminar rápido; sus manos en las bolsas de su chaqueta azul rey; sus ojos fijos mayoritariamente del tiempo en el suelo, con pequeños deslices de mirada hacia sus alrededores. Ese es el perfil que busca, ese es el tipo de comportamiento que espera, ese es la clase de persona que desea encontrar.

Sin embargo, se permite preguntarse a si mismo cuanto dinero puede tener un chico que seguramente lo ha gastado todo en alcohol y cigarros. Duda, a pesar de que el comportamiento se ve claramente, de que el perfil casi nunca miente, duda. Hay algo que le de un mal presentimiento sobre que aquel tipo.

Mas una sensación extraña acalla toda duda, un casi susurro llegándole a su oído le dice que él es su "_olla de oro_" de esa noche. Al final opta por obedecer a esa inconsciencia que nunca antes había escuchado por sobre el mal presentimiento que sentía.

Mete su mano derecha en uno de los bolsillos de su chamarra y acaricia con cierta dulzura la capa metálica que recubre su pistola. Adora más que nada ese frio tacto, sentir las delineadas y bien marcadas facciones de aquel artefacto _"acallador de latidos"_ y se deleita con el de tal forma como si fuera una bella mujer a quien estuviera acariciando de esa forma. Quiso reír, ninguna mujer podría hacer el trabajo que esa_ hermosura _hace.

Sonríe cuando ve que el chico se acerca, comprobando con agradable alegría que no es muy alto. Fácilmente supera su altura por varios centímetros. Excelente, así será mucho más sencillo el acorralarlo.

Espera con evidente exaltación. Son esos últimos segundos previos al robo los que más le encantan. La adrenalina saltando con hiperactividad por sus venas, la respiración volviéndose nula para no ser escuchado, la emoción agolpándose con fuerza en su corazón amenazando con estallarlo en pedazos. Si, le encanta ser inundado por esas placenteras sensaciones.

Pero el chico pasa a su lado, y él no mueve ni un solo musculo. No se preocupa, después de todo, así es como lo tiene planeado, así es como siempre realiza su _trabajo._ Espero una hora para que el joven apareciera, podría esperar un par de segundos más para realizar su movimiento.

Y así lo hizo, prácticamente corrió hacia su victima a pesar de que esta aun se encontraba muy cercana a él, pero tiene que moverse rápido; un movimiento en falso, un segundo de mas o de menos y estaría perdido.

Lo ataca por la espalda. Nadie espera nunca eso, a pesar de ser la táctica más ordinaria y común utilizada por los de su calaña. Lleva su brazo completo hacia su boca y hace una fuerte presión en esa zona para que él no pueda hacer ruido algún. Su mano derecha ahora sostiene la pistola que tan celosamente había guardado y la cual casi parece querer incrustarse en el cráneo del chico.

Sin restar más segundos a su tiempo, comienza a retroceder llevándose al chico consigo y, sin perder su postura, regresa rápidamente hacia el callejón donde las sombras de la noche se aseguraran de cubrir sus actos ante cualquier mirada ajena.

Fue sencillo y más rápido de lo que imagino, en especial porque su victima no opuso resistencia alguna. Para ser sincero, parecía que el cuerpo que arrastraba hacia el callejón era el de algún muerto y no de alguien que aún continua respirando en este mundo. Creyó que quizás en esos momentos el chico se encontraba demasiado asustado como para reaccionar e intentar defenderse o huir.

No tenia idea de que tan equivocado estaba.

- Dame todo lo que traigas de valor o enfrenta el metálico beso de _"mi querida_".

Sin liberar aún al chico del agarre, ejerce mayor presión con la fría arma para enfatizar y dejarle claro a quien se refiere con "_su querida_". Mas la presión dura muy poco, algo parece paralizar su brazo de repente.

Una especie de escalofrió inicia inexplicablemente en su muñeca y recorre con rapidez todo su brazo, llegando hasta su hombro y de ahí esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo en un solo gran golpe. Fue como si le hubieran inyectado agua a punto de congelarse por las venas.

Inevitablemente suelta al chico, abrazándose a si mismo para tratar de disminuir el intenso frio que ahora siente. Pero este proviene de su interior, algo que el rodear su cuerpo con sus propios brazos no parece calmar.

De repente, esa sensación de que algo había congelado todo fluido de su cuerpo desaparece. Aún así se mantiene inmóvil negándose a dar el mas mínimo movimiento, temiendo que eso pudiera desencadenar a que el terrible escalofrió volviera, pero tras varios segundos de quietud no parece sentir nada extraño otra vez.

Se atreve a moverse entonces, descubriendo con gran alivio que ahora toda molestia ha desaparecido por completo. Es entonces cuando lo recuerda, recuerda lo que estaba haciendo antes de que su cuerpo le jugara una terrible broma.

Instintivamente su mirada busca con desesperación al chico que intento robar. No quería encontrarse con la desagradable sorpresa de que su victima había aprovechado su pequeño lapso de distracción y que ahora se encontraba corriendo a ya varias calles de distancia buscando ayuda.

Mas para su gran consuelo y sorpresa, sus ojos lo encuentran con rapidez. Ahora lo tiene frente a él, mirándolo y permitiéndole por primera vez ver su rostro. Unos ojos carmesí resaltan entre la oscuridad.

No sabe si huir antes del que el chico trate de hacerlo, aceptando que su intento de robo ha sido fallido; o si apuntar nuevamente el arma hacia él y esperar a que este aun se encuentre lo suficientemente asustado y aturdido como para continuar con éxito el atraco. Mas todas sus opciones quedan olvidadas cuando ve como su victima saca las manos de sus bolsillos, pero estas no parecen salir solas. Una billetera aparece sobre ellas.

Así que él decidía cooperar.

Sin dudarlo mas apunta el arma hacia su cabeza, para evitar así cualquier arrepentimiento e intenciones de huida que el joven pudiera presentar. Se acerca lentamente y una enorme sonrisa se asoma por sus labios cuando nota lo realmente gruesa y pesada que parece ser la billetera, como si dentro de ella hubiera una gran cantidad de dinero.

El chico parece leer sus pensamientos y como si quisiera comprobarle que él tiene razón, abre la billetera permitiendo poder apreciar el contenido en su interior.

Se acerca con asombro para ver lo que hay dentro: Un hermoso fajo multicolor de billetes parece asomarse por sobre la entrada de la billetera. 5, 10, 15, 20; se pierde en ese último número al ser incapaz de continuar contando la cantidad de billetes en tan poco tiempo.

Lo único que sabe con certeza es que dentro de ahí hay dinero, _mucho_ dinero. Sus ojos parecen querer derramar lágrimas de regocijo. Esto es como sacarse la lotería, o mejor aun; esto es _verdad_.

Casi perdido en otro mundo, en ese que le muestra todas las hermosas cosas que pudiera hacer con el dinero; su mano va en busca del el, mas esta no logra poder tomarlo. Es entonces cuando nota como la billetera se aleja cada vez más de su persona, sin importar cuanto su mano se acerque a ella. La sigue con una desesperación que se ve en aumento, hasta que finalmente termina por desaparecer en uno de los bolsillos del chico.

- Podría dártelo así de simple, pero de esa forma no es divertido. – Miro al chico y no lo creyó. No solo le parecía hablar como si de viejos conocidos se tratara, sino que no había ni un solo rastro de miedo en su voz. - ¿Qué te parece un pequeño juego? El ganador se lo lleva todo mientras que el perdedor recibe un castigo.

Fue como si su sentido común se hubiese apagado con esa última oración. Una parte de si dejo de pensar con lógica evitándole así poder pensar con claridad.

No supo porque lo hizo, nunca entendió la verdadera razón tras su respuesta, aun cuando sabia que bien podría simplemente jalar del gallito y terminar con todo aquello con un simple disparo. Y no es que dudara con matar al chico, eso nunca; ya había utilizado _su querida_ sobre otras personas más en varias ocasiones anteriores, cuando la situación pareció requerirlo. Y aquí, definitivamente la situación le imploraba a gritos que utilizara ese método.

Más al final termina bajando el arma y asintiéndole al chico, firmando así su sentencia de muerte.

- Solo que este no será un juego cualquiera… Este será un _Juego de las Sombras_…

No comprende el correcto significado detrás de esas ultimas palabras, más no necesita saberlo para entender que esta completamente perdido.

* * *

><p>¡Hola a toda la gente bonita que se haya tomado el tiempo de comenzar a leer este pseudónimo de fic! (?)<p>

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, o que por lo menos les haya movido el gusanito de la curiosidad para que les interese continuar leyendo este que es mi primer fic sobre algún anime, mi primer fic de Yu Gi Oh! y mi primer Yaoi xD

Para serles sincera, quería que mi primer fic publicado aquí fuera un One-shot con el que estuve trabajando durante algo de tiempo (Un Blindshipping (Atem x Yugi) para ser mas exactos). Solo que desgraciadamente termine horriblemente bloqueada únicamente con él, a tan solo aproximadamente 3 párrafos de terminarlo.

Después de leerlo como unas 20 veces, perder mucho tiempo en él sin avanzar casi nada y quedar completamente en blanco, opte por dejarlo descansar un tiempo y dedicarme a otros fics.

Así fue como pude darle fin a este prologo xD

El siguiente capitulo ya va como a una tercera parte (Yey!), y muy pronto podrán ver otros fics mios por aquí (Para mas información, pueden consultar mi perfil. Y para su completa satisfacción, todas mis ideas hasta ahora son Yaoi, o ya de minimo, Shonen-ai).

En fin, para ya no quitarles más tiempo (el cual pueden bien invertirlo escribiéndome un pequeño _Review_ con comentarios, traumas, dudas o sugerencias xD), los dejo deseándoles a todos un buen día (Día, tarde o noche. Todo depende de la hora en que lo estén leyendo).

Gracias de Antemano por leer y los _Reviews!_

* * *

><p><strong>PROXIMO CAPITULO<em><br>_**

**Capitulo 1: Su Labor  
><strong>

_(Cualquiera quiere sus quince minutos de fama, pero él se siente satisfecho con saber que hace una "gran labor" a la comunidad)._

- Parece ser que tuviste un fin de semana productivo.

Tomo el periódico entre sus manos y trató de fingir algo de interés en las palabras escritas en él. Sabía lo que encontraría en esa primera plana, pero aun así lo leyó; más por morbo, mas como una simple confirmación a sus sospechas, mas para darle gusto al chico que se lo había dado.

No tuvo que buscar mucho lo que esperaba encontrar, ya que enormes letras en el encabezado se lo decían:

"_Presunto ladrón es encontrado muerto en uno de los callejones aledaños a la calle principal. Se presume posible suicidio"_

- En la primera plana otra vez... Felicidades._  
><em>


	2. Capítulo 1: Su Labor

**Aclaraciones:**

AU (Universo Alterno, es decir, que el trama presentado en este fic no tiene nada que ver con el anime.) Aun así, debo decir que algunas cosas están inspiradas en los primeros tomos del manga y de la Temporada 0. Sobre todo algunos Juegos de las Sombras que no tienen nada que ver con el Duelo de Monstruos. (Si han leído el manga o visto esa temporada creo que podrán comprender. Sino, no se preocupen, ya que como dije solo "están inspirados",

100% Puzzleshipping (Yami x Yugi).

El primer Yaoi que escribo en mi vida. Así que, por favor, chicas expertas en este tema, téngame paciencia xD

**Advertencias:**

Yaoi, Violencia Moderada (Posiblemente).

****Disclaimer**:**

Ninguno de los personajes de Yu Gi Oh! Me pertenecen. Todos con completamente propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Su Labor<strong>

_(Cualquiera quiere sus 15 minutos de fama, pero él se siente satisfecho con saber que hace una gran labor en la comunidad)._

- Parece ser que tuviste un fin de semana productivo.

Por un segundo le pareció escuchar el sonido de un gran grupo de hojas cayendo con fuerza sobre la paleta de su butaca. Con pereza dirigió la vista hacia el lugar del impacto y pudo comprobar sin sorpresa alguna que un periódico de tamaño considerable ahora reposaba en ese lugar.

Una media sonrisa quiso escapar de sus labios, mas no dejo que esta se materializara, manteniéndose en todo momento serio e inexpresivo. No quería darle al chico, quien esperaba alguna reacción suya, la impresión de que comprendía sobre lo que se hablaba en ese momento, aun cuando sabía a la perfección lo que ese periódico en su butaca y las palabras del joven significaban.

Era siempre lo mismo.

Tomo el periódico entre sus manos y trató de fingir algo de interés en las palabras escritas en él. Sabía lo que encontraría en esa primera plana, pero aun así lo leyó, más por morbo, mas como una simple confirmación a sus sospechas, mas para darle gusto al chico que se lo había dado.

No tuvo que buscar mucho lo que esperaba encontrar ya que enormes letras en el encabezado se lo decían:

"_Presunto ladrón es encontrado muerto en uno de los callejones aledaños a la calle principal. Se presume posible suicidio"_

- En la primera plana otra vez... _Felicidades_.

Aquel ultimo "Felicidades" sonó sarcástico en su boca, aun cuando sabía que esa enfatización en dicha palabra no había sido con esa intención. Aunque ciertamente, ahora que lo pensaba, todo lo que saliera de la boca de ese chico solía sonar con cierta ironía y sarcasmo.

- Quiero que me cuentes todo Yami, _con lujo de detalles – _No hizo falta que volteara y confirmara que este sonreía ampliamente, podía sentir como su sonrisa iluminaba a varios metros de distancia.

Hizo la señal de que continuaría con la lectura, más tuvo que voltear cuando el periódico le fue arrebatado bruscamente de sus manos. Miro al chico que había realizado tan sorpresiva acción y observo como un joven albino, de ojos marrones y sonrisa socarrona, le dirigía una impaciente mirada.

- ¿Aquí Bakura?

Sus ojos sobre el antes mencionado solo duraron escasos segundos. Su único intención había sido llamar su atención, para que después fuera él quien siguiera su mirada y pudiera entender la razón oculta tras sus palabras. Y así lo hizo, el albino siguió la vista del ojo rubí enfocando su mirada en donde él lo hacia.

Fue entonces cuando comprendió a que se refería. La mitad de los compañeros de su salón ya se encontraban dentro. Algunos platicando con entusiasmo sobre su fin de semana, otros notablemente atareados haciendo de última hora la tarea que debieron de haber hecho semanas atrás.

- De acuerdo, puedo esperar – una evidente mirada de molestia le prosiguió a sus palabras. Si no fuera porque Yami conocía al chico y sus reacciones, seguramente habría temido por su vida. – Pero, tú y yo, a la hora del almuerzo, tendremos una _cita._

Yami se encontró a punto de agregar algo más a la conversación, pero una tímida voz llego a sus oídos, casi hablando en susurros, y detuvo cualquier palabra que estuviera a punto de ser pronunciada.

- Ba-Bakura…

Él aludido pareció reconocer la voz al instante, ya que su molestia aumento infinitamente al escucharla.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres Ryou? –

El albino le pareció hablar a un chico que asemejaba bastante su aparecía. A decir verdad, ambos eran prácticamente idénticos; aunque no era de extrañarse, después de todo, ambos eran hermanos gemelos.

- Yo… es solo… que… Dejaste tus cosas en mi asiento, otra vez Bakura.

Hace un par de meses, un comentario de ese estilo por parte del chico seguramente lo habría mandado a la enfermería inconsciente; y es que en aquel entonces, Bakura fue conocido, no solo en su salón, si no por casi toda la escuela, por su terrible temperamento el cual ni siquiera parecía tener misericordia con su propio hermano. Realmente, parecía ser Ryou quien solía sufrir más el maltrato de su hermano.

Las razones de su violenta actitud eran desconocidas para el todo el mundo, aun cuando estas fueran mas que obvias.

Mas un día todo cambio. Bakura dejo de abusar de aquellos indefensos a los cuales siempre acosaba y robaba dinero del almuerzo o tareas y, sobre todo, sorprendentemente, dejo de maltratar y abusar de su pobre hermano. Muchos comenzaron a preguntarse que había ocurrido para que Ryou domara finalmente a la bestia, y actualmente es una pregunta a la cual aun no le pueden dar una respuesta.

Ryou creyó en un instante haber cometido un grave error, y comenzó a temer por su vida. Después de todo, la mirada casi psicópata que su gemelo le dedicaba no era un buen presagio. La había visto miles de veces antes, a lo largo de toda su vida, y lo único que solía saber después de verla era que terminaba inconsciente en el suelo o en la camilla de un hospital.

Su temor aumento cuando Bakura dio un paso hacia él, simulando la intención de abalanzarse y golpearlo por la molestia que le estaba causando; mas un carraspeo proveniente de la garganta de Yami lo hizo detenerse de golpe, haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran y varios suspiros de molestia escaparan de su garganta.

Ryou miro con confusión la escena, no sabiendo que en ese momento su hermano contaba mentalmente hasta 10 para calmarse. Aun no terminaba por acostumbrarse a esos repentinos cambios de humor y acciones por parte de su gemelo y, es que, desde hace varios mese atrás, él había comenzado de estar a punto de asesinarlo a simplemente ignorarlo por completo en tan solo segundos.

No era que se quejara, claro esta, aunque los repentinos sustos que solía sacarle no eran muy agradables.

Finalmente Bakura suspiro con pesadez cuando, aparentemente, pasaron los diez segundos en su mente. Se alejó de su hermano en un acto inesperado, dirigiéndose al asiento delantero el cual Ryou alegaba como suyo.

Efectivamente en él reposaba una mochila que era obvia propiedad de Bakura. Completamente de color obscuro, de aspecto sucio y gastado, con tachuelas y aros acomodados de forma desordenada y amenazando con caerse, y con la apariencia de encontrarse completamente vacía, o cuando mucho, de contener uno que otro cuaderno.

Anteriormente él solía realizar esa misma acción como una de las muchas formas de molestar y torturar a su hermano, mas ese día la acción se realizo ante su inconsciencia. Ciertamente solo había dejado caer su mochila en el primer asiento que vio vacío cuando sus ojos se posaron en la persona que busco desde el primer paso que dio dentro del salón.

Yami. Después de todo, sostenía en sus manos el periódico recién impreso de esa mañana y estaba más que ansioso por que aquel chico le contara con mayor detalle y precisión lo que había ocurrido referente a la noticia estelar de la primera plana.

Después de todo, y por lo que había alcanzo a leer, eso tenia impreso "Yami lo hizo" por todas partes.

Tomo la mochila de golpe, y se dirigió con ella hacia un asiento vacío que se encontraba detrás de Yami. Todos los que tuvieron la desfortuna de toparse con el en su trayecto, se hicieron a un lado de inmediato, temiendo que fuera con ellos con quienes descargara su furia. Era mas que obvio por su aspecto y su caminar que estaba completamente molesto.

- ¿Feliz? – Cualquiera diría que aquella interrogación iba dirigida hacia su gemelo, mas la mirada asesina que le dedicaba al dueño de los ojos carmesí decía todo lo contrario.

- S-ssi… Gracias Bakura… - Pero Ryou no pareció notarlo.

Aun con cierto temor, se volvió de vuelta a su asiento, no sin dirigirle pequeñas miradas de inseguridad hacia Bakura, como si estuviera esperando que el chico hiciera algo más que solo quedarse en su nuevo asiento.

Pero para su suerte y alivio, el chico solo se sentó molesto en el nuevo lugar que acaba de adquirir. No pudo evitar suspirar con cierta alegría al saber que el peligro había pasado.

- Supongo que tendré que recompensarte por ser un chico bueno.

Yami había volteado hacia su lugar, observándolo con una sonrisa que suelen usar aquellos que han ganado una disputaba en la cual siempre habían tenido la razón. Bakura también sonrió, mas por complacencia que otra cosa, e inevitablemente su vista se poso en el peculiar collar que colgaba del cuello del chico tricolor.

De forma inconsciente poso sus dedos en el frio dorado que caracterizaba aquel collar, y delineo con cierta delicadeza la forma piramidal que lo conformaba, deteniéndose numerosas ocasiones en el Ojo de Horus que se encontraba tallada en una de las caras de la pirámide.

- Sabes con que me puedes complacer… - Le hizo saber al chico, levantando mas de lo debido aquel collar con forma de piramide invertida para poderlo apreciar mejor.

- Seguro Bakura. No es que no sea algo a lo que me pueda negar con facilidad sin poner arriesgo mi propia libertad. - En parte sarcasmo, en parte verdad; y ambos lo sabían.

- Tu mismo lo has dicho, solo haces una valiosa labor a la comunidad. ¿Por qué negarle al mundo la identidad de su justiciero sin capa?

- Bakura… - Su tono de voz ahora sonaba con reprenda, enfatizando su molestia ante el camino que la conversación estaba tomando, a la vez que le arrebataba bruscamente el collar con el cual había comenzado a pasar de una mano a otra, en señal de juego.

- Esta bien, esta bien; haz lo que quieras. – Se recargo en el respaldo de su asiento, aceptando el fin de ese tema. - Pero recuerda que aun me tienes que contar lo ocurrido. – Agregó de repente, asegurándose de que al chico no se le fuera a olvidar.

Yami suspiro. No le quedaba de otra.

* * *

><p>- ¡Yami!<p>

No quiso parecer sorprendido, mas no pudo evitar que un pequeño sobresalto se hiciera presente y un libro resbalara de su mano cuando escucho a alguien llamándolo con entusiasmo a sus espaldas.

Se apresuró rápidamente a recoger el objeto caído y a continuar con su acción de vaciar sus manos y llenar su casillero en su lugar.

- ¡Buenos Días! – Lo escucho nuevamente hablar.

No hizo falta que él mirara hacia atrás para saber quien lo saludaba, después de todo, llevaba escuchando esa misma voz desde hacia 2 meses atrás, de lunes a viernes de 4 a 8 de la noche, sábados de 10 a 2, y algunas eventuales y no muy numeradas ocasiones mas en tiempos muertos en la escuela.

- Buenos días Yugi – Contesto lo mas amablemente posible que su voz se lo permitió.

Tenía que tratar de maravilla al chico, después de todo, él resultaba ser el nieto de su jefe.

No es que fuera difícil, aquel chico era una de las personas mas amables, tranquilas y sinceras que hubiese conocido jamás. Por lo tanto, devolverle aquella amabilidad que él se tenía muy bien merecida no era para nada una molestia, sino todo lo contrario, era un verdadero placer.

Más al ser el nieto del jefe del mejor trabajo que hasta eso momento había tenido, no quería cometer el error de hacer molestar al chico de alguna forma. Desde un principio había notado que aquel anciano le tenía un gran aprecio y amor al chico, y sabía que con cualquier pequeño e insignificante desliz que lo pudiera molestar estaría pronto teniendo que buscar un nuevo empleo.

Y realmente le encanta ese trabajo. La paga es buena, considerando que solo trabaja cuatro horas diarias, seis días a la semana; eso le permite no descuidar sus estudios y su _"otro labor"._ Además, el empleo consiste en atender una pequeña tienda dedicada a la venta de juegos. Él siempre ha adorado toda clase de juegos desde que tiene memoria.

- ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?

Termino de guardar todo lo que poseía en sus manos en el casillero y finalmente volteo a sus espaldas para observar al chico que había vuelto a hablar. Unos ojos violetas esperaban con paciencia su respuesta, a la vez que una resplandeciente sonrisa lo invitaba a entablar una amena conversación.

Quien estaba frente suyo era un chico que se parecía demasiado a él, solo que de una estatura menor. Alguien que los viera en esos momentos platicando por los pasillos podría asegurar que ambos eran gemelos, o por lo menos hermanos, sin saber realmente que esta profundamente equivocado. Ambos no tienen ninguna relación sanguínea en común.

- Hmmmm… Productivo… - Una sonrisa que estuvo a punto de convertirse en risa apareció en sus labios al recordar las palabras que Bakura había dicho esa mañana.

Yugi lo miro con cierta confusión ante no entender el sentido de la gracia de sus palabras, mas lo olvido rápidamente al suponer acertadamente que se trataba de un chiste interno de Yami que no conocía.

- Grandioso… - Exclamo Yugi aun con entusiasmo, mas pareciendo que la intensidad de este fuera disminuyendo conforme las letras se acomodaban en su boca.

Yami lo noto de inmediato, y pudo distinguir también como el menor ahora parecía debatir internamente entre si hablar o no, ya que sus labios parecían abrirse y cerrarse una y otra vez sin que alguna palabra saliera de ellos.

- ¿Esta todo bien? – Pregunto cuando su paciencia pareció agotarse al esperar al que chico se decidiera en decir algo.

Yugi respingo ante sus palabras. No espero verse obligado a hablar tan pronto.

- No es nada, es solo que me parece un poco raro verte por aquí - Desvió su mirada con cierta inseguridad, como si esperara a que alguien le dijera que había hecho mal al hablar – No sueles salir durante la hora del almuerzo.

- Ohhh… - Fue lo único lo que Yami atino a exclamar.

Después de todo, Yugi tenia razón; él casi nunca solía salir de su salón a la hora del almuerzo, mas en contadas ocasiones especiales como esa, donde usualmente era obligado de cierto modo por Bakura. Más él chico no podía enterarse de eso.

- En fin… Aprovechando que hoy tuviste deseos de salir a comer... – Yugi bajo ahora su mirada, y comenzó a jugar con su pie formando con el pequeños círculos invisibles en el piso. Parecía apenado, y de cierto modo, algo nervioso. – ¿Te gustaría almorzar conmigo y mis amigos? – Finalmente retiro su vista del suelo, y volvió a posar sus ojos violetas sobre el chico, dedicándolo una media sonrisa.

Eso si que definitivamente no se lo esperaba, mas viniendo de un chico que no pertenecía ni a su mismo salón ni grado de estudio. Ciertamente, Yugi, al ser aproximadamente un año menor que él, cursaba actualmente el onceavo grado, mientras que él se encontraba en el doceavo.

- Yo… - Y a pesar de todo, la propuesta no le pareció para nada despreciable.

Llevaba tan solo dos meses de conocer al chico, y aun a pesar de que ambos solían estar y trabajar juntos un promedio de 4 horas de lunes a sábado, simplemente solían compartir conversaciones casuales en horarios laborales que usualmente tenían como principal tema los nuevos juegos que llegaban a la tienda, además de saludos ocasionales cada vez que solían encontrarse por los pasillos de la escuela (las cuales, por cierto, no eran muy numerosas).

De repente le daba curiosidad saber como seria el chico fuera de aquel ambiente en donde el tema principal no tuviera nada que ver con juegos.

Estuvo a punto de aceptar la invitación cuando la imagen de un chico albino dirigiéndole una mirada asesina apareció en su mente.

– Lo siento, pero le prometí ya a alguien que comería con él.

Su voz se escucho decepcionada, algo que también le sorprendió, mas supuso que aquella inevitable acción se debía a que le agradaba mas la idea de comer con Yugi que pasar el tiempo platicándole a Bakura sobre su _labor _de Fin de Semana.

Aun, a pesar de todo, no eran sus acciones las mejores y eso lo sabia muy bien; por lo tanto, recordar las cosas hechas no era algo muy de su agrado.

- Ohh, esta bien… No importa – Yugi también pareció decepcionado también, retrocediendo algunos pasos y dedicándole una triste sonrisa, dispuesto a despedirse.

- Pero mañana puede ser… - Agregó de repente el chico de ojos carmesí, sorprendiéndose un poco más por sus palabras.

- ¿En serio? – Dudo en contestar, ¿De verdad lo había dicho en serio?

- Si, de verdad – Mas sus labios parecieron conocer la respuesta mas pronto que su propia mente.

- ¡Genial! Entonces mañana comeremos juntos – La sonrisa de Yugi se ensancho kilómetros.

Yami asintió, devolviéndole una más disimulada sonrisa.

- Bien, será mejor que me vaya. – Se alejó unos cuantos pasos mas, - Nos vemos mas tarde en la tiendo de mi abuelo, Yami. No llegues tarde, ¿de acuerdo? – El chico intento que su voz sonora severa y autoritaria, mas no le fue posible cuando una esplendida sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

- Nunca lo haría Yugi.

Y el menor por fin se fue del lugar, no sin antes despedirse con su mano del chico.

* * *

><p><em>Sábado por la noche, cuando el reloj esta amenazando con darle fin al día y comenzar con un nuevo y renovado domingo. <em>

_Después de varias horas rondando por los alrededores sin ningún destino determinado en mente, supuso que esa noche se iría a casa sin ninguna victoria en el bolsillo. Aun así, decidió dar solo una vuelta más. _

_Caminó procurando que sus pasos fueran largos y rápidos, a la vez que mantenía sus manos cerradas en puños y ocultas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, asegurándose de que estas formaran bultos notables que se pudiesen distinguir con facilidad, como si con ellas sostuviera con fuerza algo de importancia. Y ciertamente, era verdad que con ellas protegían algo de importancia, no tanto para él, sino para el resto de las personas._

_Conservó la mayor parte del tiempo su cuerpo encorvado y tenso, además de su mirada fija en el suelo, mas ciertos intervalos del tiempo dejaba que sus ojos escaparan a sus lados y miraran con recelo a cualquier otra persona que se cruzara en su camino y quien ni siquiera se molestaba en observarlo a él. Todos parecían tener demasiada prisa o demasiado temor para tomarse el tiempo suficiente de inspeccionar con detalle sus alrededores._

_Una media sonrisa quiso escapar. No los culpaba, él también debía de actuar de aquella misma forma apresurada, preocupada, como si temería que algo valioso fuese arrebatado de sus manos. Después de todo, ese es el perfil perfecto de "Posible Victima" que todo ladrón busca en una persona. _

_Frunció el seño. Ladrones, unas de las peores escorias que pudieran existir sobre el planeta, siendo solo superadas por poco por los asesinos y violadores. Aun así prefería enfocar su atención en los ladrones, después de todos, había sido uno de esos pseudo-humanos el que le había arrebatado a sus padres años atrás tras un intento de robo que se salió de control. _

_Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro con la intención de hacer desaparecer esos pensamientos, no era el momento ni el lugar para recordar cosas del pasado. _

_Continúo caminado durante un par de minutos mas cuando entonces lo noto, el collar que colgaba de su cuello, que asemejaba la forma de una pirámide invertida, y la cual intentaba ocultar tras el cierre de su chamarra, comenzó a emanar un extraño e intenso calor, a la vez que una luz parecía proceder de su peculiar forma piramidal._

_Sonrió satisfecho. Esa noche no se iría sin hacer nada. _

_Disminuyo el paso casi de forma imperceptible, permitiéndose percibir unos pasos a su espalda que se aproximaron a él con una notoria rapidez. No hizo nada cuando alguien rodeo su cuello y un brazo obstruyo su boca. Ni tampoco se inmuto siquiera cuando sintió que una pistola era puesta en su cabeza. _

_Se dejo llevar sin oponer resistencia alguna. Quería reír, el ladrón creía que lo lleva satisfactoriamente hacia un robo cuando al único lugar al que iba era al de su posiblemente su propia muerte. Después de todo, aquel hombre era un ladrón, y él no suele tenerle piedad alguna a tipos como esos. _

_El arrastre termino cuando ambos se encontraron en lo que parecía ser un callejón escaso de luz, mas la posición que el ladrón tuvo en un principio para aprisionarlo no cambio; simplemente la pistola fue presionada con mas fuerza sobre su cráneo._

_- Dame todo lo que traigas de valor o enfrenta el metálico beso de "mi querida" – Le escucho decir de pronto. _

_Nuevamente un destello bajo el cierre de su chamarra se hizo presente, mas el ladrón no pareció notarlo y de repente retiro toda fuerza y presión que le ejercía dejándolo libre. Al parecer se encontraba muy ocupado tratando de descifrar de donde provenía aquel intenso frio que de pronto lo había embargado._

_Yami volteo y lo observo por primera vez. La luz en ese lugar era muy poca, pero con ella pudo distinguir como un hombre de aproximadamente 27 años de edad, cabello castaño oscuro y unas gruesas ojeras bajo sus ojos se abrazaba a si mismo y parecía no estar dispuesto a moverse por nada del mundo._

_Yami sonrió casi con burla, y espero pacientemente al que el hombre reflejara en su rostro alguna señal de alivio. Cuando esta hubo aparecida en su cara, y aquel ladrón pareció buscar algo con su mirada con evidente preocupación. Sabía que ese algo era él._

_Nuevamente alivio es lo que encuentro en el rostro del ladrón cuando sus ojos se encontraron entre si, mas aquel sentimiento pareció desaparecer enseguida, siendo remplazado por la duda. Así que ahora aquel sujeto dudaba si proseguir o no con el robo. _

_Yami mordió su labio inferior. Tenia que hacer algo si no quería que el ladrón desistiera y huyera del lugar sin recibir antes su castigo. _

_Sin perder mas tiempo, se encontró a si mismo llevando su mano al bolsillo de su chamarra y extrayendo de ella su billetera. En cuanto la tuvo en sus manos, la abrió de tal forma en que pudiera permitirle al hombre apreciar todo el contenido de su interior._

_Si mal no recordaba, lo que esa cartera llevaba dentro suyo eran aproximadamente 50,000 yenes en billetes de varias numeraciones. _

_Era algo inusual que expusiera su dinero de esa forma, si, pero tenia que de alguna manera volver a traer la atención del ladrón. Supo que su cometido fue cumplido cuando nuevamente el arma fue apuntada hacia él. _

_Lo observo acercarse y mirar aquella billetera con gran regocijo, incluso creyó que el hombre se pondría a llorar ahí mismo. Una sonrisa de éxito aparecío en sus labios, cuando una mano intenta alcanzar la billetera. Retrae sus brazos hacia su cuerpo ante la mirada sorprendida del tipo, y termina devolviendo la cartera a su lugar original: Su bolsillo. _

_- Podría dártelo así de simple, pero de esa forma no es divertido. – Dijó de repente, al ver como el hombre lo observaba como si se encontrara exigiendo una explicación. - ¿Qué te parece un pequeño juego? El ganador se lo lleva todo mientras que el perdedor recibe un castigo._

_Ni siquiera se toma la molestia de esperar una respuesta. Porque lo sabe, sabe que llegado a ese punto nadie puede escapar; nadie se puede negar a ser parte del juego que ha propuesto, por mas tonto, ilógico, estúpido y arriesgado que sea la situación. Nadie puede escapar de la influencia de su Rompecabezas del Milenio._

_- Solo que este no será un juego cualquiera… Este será un Juego de las Sombras…_

_El ladrón escuchó sus palabras, mas no pareció comprender que había sido todo aquello. Simplemente miro a su victima con aparente confusión, sin aun apartar la pistola de la cabeza del chico. _

_Y entonces lo noto, noto como todo se torno más oscuro. No es que la cantidad de luz en el lugar hubiera disminuido, sabia que sus ojos no lo engañaban con respecto a eso. Sino era simplemente como si una negrura se hubiera sobrepuesto por sobre la, ya por si, escasa luz del lugar._

_Miro a sus alrededores, en busca de alguna pequeña luz que pudiera filtrarse a través de la capa de oscuridad que tenia sobre suyo, mas no encontró nada, todo era solo eso, solo oscuridad. De repente sentía miedo, mucho miedo, como si supiera de antemano que estaba a punto de morir. Para su desgracia, no se equivocaba. _

_Mas una nueva oleada de confusión y terror lo inundaron cuando vio una luz. Era, quizás, la luz que buscaba, mas con ella no llego la tranquilidad que esperaba ya que esta no parecía filtrarse por la lobreguez, no, esta centelleaba del pecho de quien se supone era su victima. _

_Soltó entonces el arma sin notarlo, cuando sintió una exasperada necesidad de tomar grandes bocanadas de aire. Al parecer este había desaparecido de repente de sus pulmones, dejándolos vacíos casi por completo. _

_- Jugaremos tiro al blanco. – Anunció de pronto el chico, a la vez que se inclinaba y recogía lo que parecía ser una pequeña piedra blanquecina del suelo y comenzaba a jugar con ella lanzándola en el aire en repetidas ocasiones. _

_Con sus pulmones de nuevo llenos de oxigeno, el hombre observo como la piedra se detenía finalmente en la mano del chico y como este se dirigía a la pared que se encontraba a sus espaldas. La luz proveniente de su pecho había desaparecido ya. _

_Tras la sorpresa y confusión del hombre que lo observaba, Yami termino haciendo 5 enormes círculos, uno cada vez más pequeño que el anterior y encontrándose en el interior de su predecesor. _

_- Las reglas son simples.- Comenzó a explicar el joven uno vez hubo terminado - Ambos tendremos tres oportunidades de tirar hacia los círculos que acabo de dibujar. Quien logre llegar más al centro en sus tres turnos, ganara y se quedara con la billetera y todo el dinero que contiene. Mientras, el perdedor recibirá una penalización. _

_Nuevamente un escalofrió se hizo presente otra vez en su cuerpo, mas esta vez vino acompañado con una advertencia de que debía olvidarse del dinero y huir lo antes posible de ahí. La idea realmente le parecía demasiado tentadora, sobre todo por aquella sensación de que iba a morir que de repente se había formado parecía acrecentarse conforme el ojo carmesí hablaba._

_Mas también no podía sacarse de la cabeza que todo eso era completamente estúpido. ¿De que tenia miedo? Era un simple juego, un simple juego de tiro al blanco. Conocía su puntería, y podía presumir gratamente que ella era casi perfecta. Entonces, ¿de que se preocupaba? A todo eso, simplemente podía dispararle al chico con su pistola de una buena vez y ahorrarse todo ese estúpido juego que no le daba buena espina._

_Su pistola… ¿Su pistola? ¿Dónde demonios había quedado su pistola? _

_- Comenzare yo. _

_Trago saliva; definitivamente ahora estaba perdido. Aquel joven tenía en sus manos su pistola. Se imagino al chico planeando esto desde el principio; tomando el arma que había perdido sin darse cuenta y disparándole sin piedad alguna, tal como él lo había intentado en un principio. _

_Había sido tan idiota. _

_Más no ocurrió lo que esperaba. Escucho un disparo, si, pero cuando abrió los ojos la humeante punta de la pistola apuntaba hacia la pared y no hacia a él. De reojo observo al chico que parecía complacido, y nuevamente poso su mirada a la pared, mas específicamente al pedazo de estructura en el cual ahora se encontraba un pequeño orificio. Se sorprendió enormemente al notar que el chico había logrado posicionar la bala dentro del círculo central._

_- Tu turno. _

_Y para aumentar mas aun su sorpresa y confusión, el chico ahora le estaba ofreciendo la pistola, el arma que serviría para arrebatarle sus suspiros con un simple jalar de gatillo._

_Sonrió con gracia y malicia, y una carcajada sínica quiso escapar de su garganta. El idiota no era él, sino aquel ingenuo chico que le estaba otorgando la pistola como si creyera que realmente la fuera utilizar en la pared. El joven había perdido su oportunidad, aquel hombre no cometería el mismo error. _

_En cuanto el arma fue puesta en su mano, no dudo ni un segundo en apuntarla hacia al chico y jalar del gatillo._

_Mas por segunda vez, no ocurrió lo que esperaba. Presiona el gatillo de nuevo y de nuevo, volviéndose tres, cuatro, cinco y hasta diez desesperados intentos sin los resultados deseados. Ninguna bala pareció tener intenciones de abandonar el arma. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora su querida le fallaba?_

_- Ustedes los ladrones son siempre los mismos; seres inmundos y despreciables que no merecen vivir en este mundo. – Las palabras del menor abandonaron su boca con un notable veneno en ellas. _

_El hombre busco los ojos carmesí con desespero, mas cuando los encontró deseo no haberlo hecho. Con horror observo como estos destellaban en un rojo solo similar al de la sangre, y como arriba de ellos, mas específicamente en su frente, un extraño símbolo brillante había aparecido. Era el Ojo de Horus el que se podía apreciar marcado en su piel._

_Dio unos pasos hacia atrás aterrado y nuevamente intento hacer que alguna bala se dignara a salir del arma e hiciera su trabajo. Solo una, solo una necesitaba para darle fin a toda esa locura._

_- La puerta de la Oscuridad ha sido abierta._

_El arma se disparo por fin tras esas palabras, pero para desgracia suya, la pistola en esos momentos no había estado apuntando al lugar correcto. _

_Mas él nunca pudo saber realmente cuando desafortunado fue. Después de todo, había sido en ese preciso instante cuando dejo de existir en ese mundo, cuando una bala solitaria penetro su cabeza sin piedad alguna, incrustándose en su cerebro y destrozando una parte de su cráneo. _

_Tras las palabras del chico, la mano de aquel hombre se había movido en segundos, más rápido de lo que pudo percibir y justo cuando la última presión sobre el gatillo fue ejercida, la punta de la pistola estaba enfocada en si, en su cabeza. No se pudo percatar de ello a tiempo. _

_El caer seco de un cuerpo sin vida le prosiguió a un silencio momentáneo, y el olor combinado de sangre y muerte inundo el lugar. _

_El ojo carmesí se acercó al ahora cadáver observándolo por unos cuantos segundos, notando como sangre goteaba aun del orificio por el cual la bala se había abierto paso. _

_Sonrió, su labor estaba hecha ya. _

* * *

><p>Terminado su relato, Bakura lo observó con una sonrisa casi psicópata en sus labios. Se notaba claramente emocionado y extasiado ante lo que acaba de escuchar.<p>

Yami suspiro con fastidio ante eso. No lograba comprender que encontraba ese chico de emocionante en escuchar sus relatos sobre la labor que solía hacer. Pero, al final de cuentas, no le quedaba de otra que complacerlo. Después de todo, hacer molestar a ese chico era, posiblemente, uno de los peores errores que en su vida podía cometer.

Solo él conocía su secreto y debía procurar que eso se quedara así para siempre.

* * *

><p>Y es a penas el primer capitulo, nos queda aun un largo camino que recorrer juntos xD<br>¡Hola a todo mundo! Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo oficial del fic. Debo de admitir que me pareció algo eterno de escribir. No se, simplemente escribía y escribía y no parecía avanzar nada en la historia. Pero lo pude terminar! Justo antes de mi desaparición y alejamiento de la sociedad humana durante 4 días (Nada de celular, nada de computadora, nada de internet, nada de música... Si, que crueldad ;w;). En fin, ese es un asunto que no tiene nada que ver xD

Solo espero a mi regreso poder terminar ya de una vez alguno de los muchos One shots con los cuales he estado trabajando (chicos, no es buena idea trabajar con varias/muchas historias a la vez, simplemente no puedes avanzar mucho en casi ninguno ._.). Asi que ahora cambiare de estrategia y me dedicare a un solo one shot por vez (además del siguiente capitulo de este fic, claro esta xD) hasta que lo termine (y solo exceptuando ocasiones en los cuales la inspiración demande que trabaje con otro historia).

Dude mucho sobre que denominación de dinero utilizar para este fic. No lograba decidirme entre yenes (lo que significaría que el fic se desarrolla en Japón) o dólares. Más recordé que cuando se habla sobre los grados en que están estudiando Yami y Yugi, utilice grados de Japón, así que la decisión ya estaba tomada desde un principio.

50,000 yenes son más de 8,000 pesos mexicanos (según una pagina de internet xD).

Muchas, muchas, realmente muchas gracias a MagiDunkelhei, Emmeline D y kuroneko 003 por sus reviews. En serio, no saben como adoro esas cosas xD

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y lo hayan disfrutado. Ya se descubrió en que fase de la relación de Yami y Yugi comienza este fic (algo así como compañeros queriéndose hacer amigos xD) solo queda por descubrir juntos como esta se va desarrollando y que relación tendrá con el demás trama del fic…

En fin, aun es muy pronto para eso :3 Así que los dejo con la duda y en espera del siguiente capitulo.

Gracias de antemano por dedicar algo de tiempo a leer. Saludos!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>PROXIMO CAPITULO<em><br>_****

**Capitulo 2: Abuso**

_(Buscaba que los demás temieran el siquiera respirar a su lado para no tener que enfrentarlos y mostrarles que realmente era más débil, insignificante y patético que cualquiera de ellos)._

Había visto a Yugi la tarde anterior en el trabajo, y por primera vez, el chico se había desvivido durante las 4 horas que duraba su turno recordándole una y otra vez que ese día comerían juntos. Le había reiterado en numerosas ocasiones la hora y el lugar donde se encontrarían, aclarándole también con insistencia en que debía de llegar puntual para que ambos pudieran aprovechar la escasa media hora que la escuela les otorgaba como receso.

Al final de cuentas había optado por obedecerlo. En cuanto el timbre hubo sonado, cargo sus cosas con rapidez y salió del salón sin siquiera darle la oportunidad a Bakura de preguntarle a donde demonios iba. Aun, a pesar de eso, creyó que se le había hecho un poco tarde cuando se encontró atascado entre un trafico de estudiantes que se habría paso con notable prisa para llegar primero a la cafetería y obtener los mejores alimentos. Pero cuando llego al lugar acordado, su casillero, se encontró con la sorpresa de que el chico de ojos violetas aun no estaba allí.

Recordó entonces la insistencia del menor un día anterior; simplemente no había podido olvidarlo.

Otros 5 minutos más pasaron en su espera, y aun no se veían señales del menor por ningún lado. Fue entonces cuando se comenzó a preocupar. No sabia porque, pero había algo que no le daba un buen presentimiento.

Decidió ir a buscarlo por si mismo, esperando que el chico no fuera a aparecer en esos momentos en que dejaba el sitio de encuentro solo.

Mas cuando doblo el tercer pasillo, encontrándose a dos mas de distancia de donde sabia era el salón de Yugi, supo que había tomado la decisión correcta. El sonido de un fuerte impacto, de algo estrellándose con fuerza en los casilleros llego a sus oídos, a la vez que sus ojos le mostraban la razón de tal ruido.

- ¡Yugi!


	3. Capítulo 2: Abuso

**Aclaraciones:**

AU (Universo Alterno, es decir, que el trama presentado en este fic no tiene nada que ver con el anime.) Aun así, debo decir que algunas cosas están inspiradas en los primeros tomos del manga y de la Temporada 0. Sobre todo algunos Juegos de las Sombras que no tienen nada que ver con el Duelo de Monstruos. (Si han leído el manga o visto esa temporada creo que podrán comprender. Sino, no se preocupen, ya que como dije solo "están inspirados",

100% Puzzleshipping (Yami x Yugi).

El primer Yaoi que escribo en mi vida. Así que, por favor, chicas expertas en este tema, téngame paciencia xD

**Advertencias:**

Yaoi, Violencia Moderada (Posiblemente).

**Disclaimer:**

Ninguno de los personajes de Yu Gi Oh! Me pertenecen. Todos con completamente propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Abuso<strong>

_(Buscaba que los demás temieran el siquiera respirar a su lado para no tener que enfrentarlos y mostrarles que realmente era más débil, insignificante y patético que cualquiera de ellos)._

Había visto a Yugi la tarde anterior en el trabajo, y por primera vez, el chico se había desvivido durante las cuatro horas que duraba su turno recordándole una y otra vez que al día siguiente comerían juntos. Le había reiterado en numerosas ocasiones la hora y el lugar donde se encontrarían, aclarándole también con insistencia en que debía de llegar puntual para que ambos pudieran aprovechar la escasa media hora que la escuela les otorgaba como receso.

El chico se encontraba realmente emocionado. Inclusive, hasta en ocasiones le pareció que estaba tratando con un niño pequeño que se encontraba entusiasmado ante la idea de que al día siguiente iría a un parque de diversiones por primera vez.

Tuvo que contener varias veces la risa cuando esa idea se formo en su cabeza. No lo había notado hasta entonces, pero realmente a veces ese chico denotaba ciertas actitudes infantiles que lo hacían ver adorable.

Al final de cuentas había optado por obedecerlo. En cuanto el timbre hubo sonado, cargo sus cosas con rapidez y salió del salón sin siquiera darle la oportunidad a Bakura de preguntarle a donde demonios iba. Aun, a pesar de eso, creyó que se le había hecho un poco tarde cuando se encontró atascado entre un trafico de estudiantes que se habría paso con notable prisa para llegar primero a la cafetería y obtener los mejores alimentos. Pero cuando llego al lugar acordado, su casillero, se encontró con la sorpresa de que el chico de ojos violetas aun no estaba allí.

Recordó entonces la insistencia del menor un día anterior; simplemente no había podido olvidarlo. Miro el reloj y siete minutos habían pasado ya de la hora en que el receso hubo comenzado. Decidió esperar allí, quizás algo inesperado y fuera del control del chico había ocurrido y lo había hecho retrasarse contra su voluntad.

Otros cinco minutos más pasaron en su espera, y aun no se veían señales del menor por ningún lado. Fue entonces cuando se comenzó a preocupar. No sabia porque, pero había algo que no le daba un buen presentimiento.

Decidió ir a buscarlo por si mismo, esperando que el chico no fuera a aparecer en esos momentos en que dejaba el sitio de encuentro solo.

Mas cuando doblo el tercer pasillo, encontrándose a dos mas de distancia de donde sabia era el salón de Yugi, supo que había tomado la decisión correcta. El sonido de un fuerte impacto, de algo estrellándose con violencia en los casilleros llego a sus oídos, a la vez que sus ojos le mostraban la razón de tal ruido.

- ¡Yugi! – Gritó su nombre con notable sorpresa en cuanto vio como otro estudiante de tamaño casi subnormal se acercaba de forma amenazadora hacia a él.

Parecía estar dispuesto a asestarle una patada, pero interrumpió sus intenciones cuando noto la presencia de una segunda persona allí, de un testigo el cual había llamado por su nombre a su victima de esos momentos.

Aquel joven corpulento – el cual su anatomía era mas parecida a la de un hombre de ya mas edad que a la de un chico de 17 años – poso sus ojos sobre Yami y, mas que encontrarse sorprendido y preocupado porque alguien lo hubiese sorprendido en sus acciones, parecía estar emocionado y complacido ante la idea.

De momento, dejo de interesarse por aquel chico que había arrojado contra los casilleros y que ahora se encontraba en el suelo, luchando por traer a su mente de vuelta a la consciencia; y presto toda su atención al dueño de los ojos carmesí.

- Atemu Yami de doceavo grado del salón "A", ¿cierto?

Pero el aludido ni se molesto en dirigirle la mirada, toda su atención se concentraba en Yugi, quien parecía haber superado su pequeño lapso de aturdimiento y ahora intentaba ponerse de pie, fracasando olímpicamente y cayendo de rodillas de nuevo al suelo.

- ¡Yugi! – Gritó Yami nuevamente, a la vez que forzaba su cuerpo a reaccionar y dirigirse hacia donde el menor se encontraba intentado ponerse de pie otra vez.

- ¡Te estoy hablando, insecto! – Más un corpulento cuerpo se entrometió en su camino, tomándolo agresivamente del cuello de su playera blanca y levantándolo un par de milímetros del suelo - Mírame cuando te hablo. – Efectivamente, aquel intento de estudiante lo obligo a mirarlo directamente a la cara, ofreciéndole la oportunidad para que al fin reconociera en el camino de quien se había entrometido.

-Tetsu _Ushio… _– Susurró de manera inconsciente el ojo carmesí. El aludido pareció sonreír complacido al ver que el chico al fin comprendía en que demonios se había metido.

Yami lo sabía, sabía perfectamente quien era aquel tipo que tenía frente a él, sosteniéndolo de su playera y elevándolo escasos milímetros del suelo. Y es que, quien no conociera y temiera de ese nombre, simplemente no podía llamarse a si mismo estudiante de esa escuela.

Tetsu Ushio no era más que el abusivo supremo del instituto, conocido principalmente por su afición a golpear e intimidar de innumerables formas a aquellos estudiantes que sufrían el desagradable destino de ser convertidos en sus victimas, los cuales, él solía obligar a pagar una cuota semanal para asegurar su "seguridad".

Era más que obvio que si en alguna ocasión el dinero brillaba con su ausencia, el responsable tendría que sufrir unas terribles consecuencias, las cuales, usualmente los hacían terminar en la enfermería o varios días ausentes alegando que simplemente "se habían caído por las escaleras".

Todo el mundo había aprendido a temerle en gran medida, aun cuando su grupo de victimas conocidas fuera de un número considerablemente reducido. Más la reputación que las mismas se habían encargado de esparcir fue más que suficiente para que aquellos, que en su vida se lo habían topado en persona antes, temblaran descontroladamente al oír hablar de él y sus acciones.

Pero, principalmente, se había creado aquella detestable reputación gracias a que sus victimas favoritas solían ser estudiantes de bajo rango, de aquellos ñoños con calificaciones casi perfectas y pacíficos hasta la medula, que prefieren ceder ante peticiones o recibir una paliza antes de defenderse. De aquellos a los cuales puedes intimidar y controlar a tu gusto fácilmente con simples y vacías amenazas.

Más Yami no era de ese tipo de estudiantes.

- Bien, bien. Parece que tenemos un grave problema aquí, ¿no es así? Acabas de ver más de lo que debías.

La mirada de Ushio se enfoco momentáneamente en el lugar donde Yugi había sido arrojado contra los casilleros, forzando a Yami a que lo siguiera en dicha acción. Observo al menor que ya se encontraba de pie regresándoles a ambos recíprocamente la mirada, con una expresión de evidente terror.

El ojo carmesí sintió como la sangre comenzó a hervirle cuando distinguió un hilo de sangre sobre el labio inferior del menor, y como la piel alrededor de su ojo derecho, que se encontraba algo rojiza, comenzaba a teñirse de un oscuro morado. Un enorme moretón se formaría allí solo en cuestión de minutos.

- Supongo que no tendré que amenazarte para asegurar que esto quedara entre nosotros, ¿cierto? – Era mas que obvio que aquello había sido realmente una amenaza oculta entre la negación.

Ushio sonrió con aire victorioso, encontrándose seguro de que sus palabras escupían verdad en cada silaba. Soltó al chico del agarre, depositándolo suavemente en el suelo, a la vez que trataba de que las arrugas que habían aparecido en el cuello de la camisa por su culpa desaparecieran por completo.

Yami quiso reír ante sus palabras. Así que ese tal Ushio solo era un abusivo con aquellos que estaba seguro que no se podían defender. Definitivamente no era más que un maldito cobarde protegido con una mascara de supremacía.

- Supones mal –Aclaró Yami de forma serena, sin despegar su mirada de los ojos del contrario. Quería dejar bien en claro a Ushio que estaba hablando en serio.

Podía sentir a través de sus palabras y acciones que Ushio temía el que fuera delatado frente a algún profesor. Había escuchado rumores de que él se encontraba a solo una llamada de atención de ser expulsado definidamente de la escuela.

Más en esos momentos lo que menos tenía en mente Yami era simplemente acusarlo. Después de todo, su Rompecabezas del Milenio pendía de su cuello, y podía sentir como un intenso calor comenzaba a embargar la zona del contacto de aquel artefacto antiguo contra sus ropas. La oscuridad reclamaba que una nueva alma fuera juzgada y castigada por sus acciones, con un Juego del Oscuro.

- ¿A si? - Una mueca torcida se dibujo en los labios de Ushio, como si tratara de sonreír para ocultar el pánico que las palabras del chico le habían implantado. Al parecer Yami era quien tenía razón. - ¡Entonces una advertencia no te vendría mal!

Yami ni se inmuto siquiera cuando vio aproximarse hacia él un enorme puño. Seria sencillo, se dejaría recibir un golpe para después retarlo a un juego, en el cual seguramente sufriría más que con una simple expulsión; si es que, claro, la oscuridad le permitía tiempo para que sufriera antes de aclamar su alma.

- ¡No! ¡Detente! - Más el golpe nunca llego.

Para su sorpresa, Yugi de repente se encontraba prendido del brazo de Ushio, ocasionando que con su peso, el mayor no tuviera más opción que detener sus intenciones de golpearlo.

- ¿Se puede saber que ocurre aquí?

La escena pareció congelarse durante segundos cuando aquella voz autoritaria, deseosa de una explicación, llego al oído de los tres. Ninguno parecía querer moverse del lugar en el cual habían quedado, más fue Yugi quien primero rompió con aquella estaticidad cuando rápidamente se soltó del brazo de Ushio y se quedo frente a Yami, dándole completamente la espalda al dueño de aquella voz en un evidente intento de ocultar su rostro, y por tanto, sus heridas.

- Aquí no ocurre nada, profesor… - Se escuchó de repente hablar a Ushio con un tono de voz extremadamente sumiso. - ¿Cierto?

Yami abrió su boca en señal de sorpresa, cuando los ojos de aquel estudiante se posaron sobre él de forma amenazante, dejándole en claro cual era la respuesta que esperaba que dijera.

Pero obviamente Yami no se dejaría intimidar por una simple amenaza visual.

Se encontró a punto de hablar, de negar ante el profesor las palabras de Ushio y demostrarle con pruebas la verdad sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, más cuando la primera palabra se encontró a punto de abandonar sus labios, algo la detuvo por completo.

Ahí, frente él, estaba Yugi mirándolo de una forma suplicante. No hubo palabras de por medio, pero la mirada del menor fue más que suficiente para que Yami entendiera que el chico le estaba pidiendo desesperadamente que no abriera la boca y acusara de sus acciones a Ushio frente al profesor.

De verdad, Yugi parecía desesperado por hablar y pedírselo con palabras para que la petición fuera mas clara, inclusive, hasta creyó notar en él el deseo de arrodillarse frente suyo y hacer que la suplica fuera más desesperada.

Realmente él le estaba pidiendo a gritos silenciosos que se callara y le siguiera el juego a Ushio. Se podía notar como el terror se había apoderado del menor.

Yami suspiró y aporto su vista de Yugi ya no pudiendo soportar más esa mirada suplicante y paso a observar al profesor que esperaba impaciente a que hablara.

- Es cierto, aquí no ocurre nada malo. – Soltó de repente, sintiendo su lengua arder de furia por haberse atrevido a decir aquello.

Más rápidamente una media sonrisa se dibujo en sus lados. Lo había olvidado por completo. Inconscientemente llevo una de sus manos hacia su pecho, y apretó con fuerza el collar de forma piramidal que pendía de su cuello.

Quizás Ushio se había salvado de la expulsión, pero ahora le esperaba un castigo peor, mucho peor.

* * *

><p>Suspiro con una mezcla de dolencia y cansancio. Su ojo derecho no paraba de punzar, y amenazaba con pronto desencadenarle un terrible dolor de cabeza sino encontraba pronto una forma de disminuir la molestia.<p>

Más no le quedaba de otra que quedarse así, mordiendo su labio inferior del lado contrario a donde ahora se podía apreciar una cortada, cada vez que una nueva punzada se hacia presente, para evitar que una mueca que delatara su estado apreciara en su rostro.

Ni siquiera pensó en tocar la zona del daño para verificar si se encontraba tan hinchada como la percibía, supuso que ello le traería mucho más dolor del que ahora sentía.

Pero estaba sufriendo a decisión propia, nadie lo había obligado a quedarse allí sentado en medio de una cafetería que comenzaba a vaciarse conforme la hora final del receso llegaba, ni a ahogar sus quejidos cada vez que alguno quería dejarse escuchar por entre sus labios.

Había sido él quien se había negado a ir a la enfermería, tal y como Yami se lo había ofrecido. No es que fuera masoquista y le gustara sentir esas doloras punzadas provenientes de la zona amoratada alrededor de su ojo derecho, no; pero ya estaba cansado de tener que mentir e inventar excusas que desde hace mucho tiempo habían dejado de sonar originales y creíbles.

Sabía que otro "me caí por las escalaras" o "tropecé y me golpee con una puerta" ya no seria creído por la enfermera de la escuela y, delatar a Ushio, definitivamente nunca fue y nunca seria una opción. Mucho menos ahora que Yami había quedado involucrado.

Lo único que le preocupaba realmente, era como se lo iba a explicar a su abuelo.

- Toma – Un pedazo de hielo envuelto en un par de servilletas apareció frente a sus ojos.

Su vista fue en busca de quien le había ofrecido aquello, encontrándose con unos ojos carmesí que parecían evitar su mirada a toda costa. Era fácil notar que aquel chico estaba molesto por algo, o alguien.

- Gracias, no tenias que molestarte – Yugi tomo las servilletas y busco que esos ojos carmesí lo miraran para que la sonrisa que les había dedicado llegara a ellos, mas no los encontró, estos estaban perdidos y mirando hacia ningún punto en especifico al otro lado de la cafetería de donde el menor se encontraba.

Yami se sentó a su lado, aun negándose a mirarlo directamente y sin intencion alguna de hacer algún comentario referente a su agradecimiento.

Yugi suspiro nuevamente al percatarse de que efectivamente Yami se encontraba molesto. Otra nueva punzada le reitero su nuevo deseo por refrescar un poco esa área con los hielos que el mayor le había ofrecido para aliviar un poco el dolor, debido a su insistencia de no ir a la enfermaría.

El dolor se estaba volviendo cada vez más insoportable. El asunto de Yami podía esperar un par de segundos, solo necesitaba que su pesar disminuyera un poco para que pudiera pensar con claridad como buscar el perdón del mayor.

Un fuerte quejido escapo de sus labios en cuanto la helada tela apenas rozo una parte de su piel que se había comenzado a tornarse mas purpura con pequeños matices rojizos. Como era de esperarse, retiro los hielos con tal solo el primer roce, tratando de que su rostro no reflejara el profundo dolor que había sentido.

Sabía que había fracasado profundamente cuando unos ojos carmesí se posaron con preocupación sobre él.

- No te dolería tanto si hubieras aceptado ir a la enfermería. – Dejó escapar de repente Yami, utilizando un tono de voz en forma de reprenda, mas la mirada llena de consternación que posaba sobre el menor parecía demostrar que quizás no estaba tan furioso como se hacia aparentar.

Yugi dejo por un lado los hielos que comenzaban a deshacerse y dejar rastros de agua sobre su mano, para después mirar al chico y dedicarle la mejor sonrisa que pudo fingir.

- Realmente no me duele tanto, simplemente me sorprendió un poco el frio.

Yami bufo por lo bajo y sin agregar nada mas, volteo nuevamente su vista hacia el lado contrario de donde el menor se encontraba, dejando en claro que aquel comentario lo había molestado aún más.

A él nadie lo engañaban y no podía comprender porque era que el chico se empeñaba en su historia de "No es nada, estoy bien" cuando era mas que obvio que aquel moretón le dolía profundamente, y ciertamente, la apariencia que había tomado la piel dañada no era de lo mas agradable y convincente a la vista. Era una enfermiza combinación entre tonos morados matizados con rojos a punto de volverse oscuros.

Pero lo que le parecía más sorprendente y lo que realmente hacía que tuviera esa actitud de molestia hacia con Yugi era que el chico hubiese defendido a Ushio, de cierto modo. Con el simple de hecho de haberle pedido que no lo delatara frente al maestro, se había vuelto un cómplice suyo. Como si no le importara que gracias a él ahora tenía que estar escondido en la cafetería, tragándose su dolor y rogándole a cualquier identidad para que la hinchazón y su piel bicolor desaparecieran por arte de magia en los próximos diez minutos para poder entrar así a su próxima clase sin levantar sospechas de lo sucedido.

Tenia deseos de gritarle al chico y hacerle entender que cubrir las acciones de Ushio solo lo estaban condenando a recibir muchas más palizas en un futuro, pero se intentaba contener; una parte de él quería creer que existía una buena razón para su silencio y complicidad.

Quizás era miedo; si, eso tenía que ser.

Miró de reojo hacia donde el menor se encontraba, después de sorprenderse de que se mantuviera tan callado y sin ninguna queja. Lo que sus ojos encontraron fueron a un Yugi observando el suelo con obvia tristeza mientras parecía morder con cierta fuerza su labio inferior, como si con ello estuviera intentado disminuir el dolor que el moretón le daba. A su vez, pudo apreciar como un delgado hilo de agua caía desde la mesa, proveniente del hielo que se encontraba sobre ella y se estaba derritiendo.

Yami suspiro cuando a su lado pasaron varias personas sin importancia susurrando y apuntando con cierta extrañeza hacia donde Yugi se encontraba. Definitivamente ese horrible moretón llamaba demasiado la atención.

Ante la sorpresa de Yugi, el ojo carmesí tomo el hielo – o lo que quedaba de él – a la vez que sujetaba también el mentón del menor, haciendo que su cabeza se ladeara un poco hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba la zona dañada.

Otro extenso y fuerte quejido escapo de los labios del chico cuando nuevamente sintió la fría tela rozar su piel e intento alejar su cabeza de ella, mas Yami no se lo permitió. El chico sujetaba con gran firmeza su mentón, permitiéndole solo moverse escasos milímetros.

- ¡Yami! ¡Duele! – Se quejó Yugi a la vez de que con sus manos empuja con fuerza al chico hacia atrás, intento alejarlo de él.

Yami insistió en no detenerse, forcejeando para que el hielo no se alejara del rostro del menor.

- ¡Yugi, basta! –Al final dejó de intentar luchar contra él, alejándose con evidente frustración, como tanto lo pedía el chico. – A menos de que no quieras preocupar a tu abuelo, me dejaras intentar bajar la hinchazón.

Touché.

Yugi miro con sorpresa al ojo carmesí por escasos segundos. Él tenía razón, si su abuelo lo veía así, en ese estado… No, no quería preocuparlo innecesariamente.

Soltó un gran suspiro, en un vano intento de darse valor y prepararse mentalmente para el dolor que pronto sentiría. Ahora fue él quien ladeo su cabeza voluntariamente para que Yami continuara con su labor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando a que la primera señal de dolencia llegara.

Esta vez solo fue un leve quejido el que se dejó escuchar cuando el frio llego a su piel. No estaba tan mal, realmente no estaba mal; el dolor que recordaba cuando Yami coloco por primera vez las servilletas, e inclusive cuando él mismo lo hizo, no era igual a lo que ahora sentía. Había disminuido y estaba profundamente agradecido por ello.

Era como si esa parte lastimada se hubiese entumecido debido al frio, y con ello la hubiera vuelto una parte insensible ante cualquier tacto.

El menor entre abrió su ojo sano, sintiéndose más seguro y aliviado de que el dolor hubiese disminuido. En realidad, ahora se encontraba complacido y en paz con que Yami sostuviera contra su piel ese hielo ya casi inexistente.

Miro de reojo a unos ojos carmesí que parecían estar concentrados en su labor, como si temieran que con algún desliz de concentración pudiera aplicar mayor precisión de lo necesario y lastimarlo más.

Yami, de esa forma, se veía… no sabía como describirlo, simplemente sabía que se sentía bien, se sentía bien la idea de tener al chico a su lado, brindándole ese tipo de atención y ese tipo de cuidado, él saber que de algún modo se preocupaba por él y su bienestar.

Si, se sentía muy bien el frio y la frescura contra su piel lastimada, y el saber que gracias a Yami, el dolor que casí había desaparecido.

Una disimilada sonrisa se formo en sus labios, sin saber a ciencia cierta el porque.

- ¿Desde cuando? – Esa pregunta cayó como balde de agua fría a sus oídos, más su sorpresa no hizo que ninguno de los dos se moviera un solo milímetro de la posición en la cual se encontraban.

- ¿Desde cuando que? – Yugi creía saber el significado de la anterior interrogante, más quiso creer en la existencia de una leve esperanza de que estuviera equivocado.

- ¿Desde cuando Ushio te golpea? – Pero, por desgracia, había tenido toda la razón del mundo.

Yami alejó las servilletas que se encontraban ya completamente húmedas del ojo lastimado del menor; en una parte porque el hielo se había derretido ya por completo, en otra porque sentía la necesidad de que Yugi lo mirará directamente a la cara cuando respondiera sus preguntas.

- ¿Y bien? – Insistió al notar como el chico se había alejado de él de igual manera, bajando también su mirada en el acto. - ¡Yugi!

- Desde hace un par de meses… - Su contestación fue dada en un tono de voz demasiado bajo, pero fue lo suficientemente entendible para que Yami comprendiera las palabras.

- ¿Siempre te ha golpeado? – Yugi asintió. – Entonces porque antes no…

- Usualmente solo me golpeaba en el estomago o en la espalda, para que nadie más se diera cuenta de los moretones; pero esta vez… esta vez yo realmente lo hice enojar.

La voz de Yugi se quebró al mismo instante que el corazón de Yami lo hizo, sobretodo cuando unas lagrimas saladas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas. El chico rápidamente hizo el intento de secarlas, olvidándose por completo que su piel lastimada aún dolía cuando esta entraba en contacto con cualquier otra cosa.

- ¡¿Por qué? - Yami había comenzado a perder la paciencia; no por Yugi, no porque había comenzando a llorar, sino por las respuestas que el chico le estaba dando.

No lo resistía, simplemente no resistía las ganas de ir hacia con Ushio en ese mismo instante y dejar que su alma se pudriera en la oscuridad de una vez por todas.

Aún, a pesar de todo, tipos como él nunca habían sido de su interés. Él buscaba ladrones, asesinos, violadores, en fin, personas que fueran consideradas criminales mayores que cometieran crimines mayores, no simples estudiantes con baja autoestima que necesitaban acosar y golpear a seres mas débiles para sentirse mejor con ellos mismos.

Pero, tampoco iba a permitir que aquel imbécil se saliera con la suya de buenas a primeras, mucho menos ahora que se estaba metiendo con un conocido suyo. Si había defendido a Ryou en su momento, hace un par de meses y cuando apenas lo había conocido, era más que obvio que se ocuparía de vengar a Yugi y hacerle pagar a Ushio por todo el sufrimiento del chico.

- Me negué a darle mi dinero.

Era cierto, Yugi se había negado a obedecer a Ushio en un desesperado intento de que no le arrebatara el único dinero que había traído consigo. Y es que, se suponía que ese día comería con él, con Yami; simplemente no podía llegar, después de todo lo insistente que había sido un día anterior, sin dinero y disculpándose porque no podría acompañarlo.

Pero había olvidado que aquel era día de pagarle su "cuota" a Ushio. De haberlo recordarlo, simplemente hubiera tomado más dinero.

Se negó a dárselo entonces, suponiendo que solo recibiría uno que otra patada en el estomago, que le dejaría solo con un par de moretones que podría ocultar fácilmente bajo sus ropas.

Más fue ya demasiado tarde para arrepentirse cuando un fuerte puñetazo dirigido exactamente hacia su rostro lo lanzo varios centímetros por los aires, encontrando el final de su trayecto en unos casilleros.

- ¡Oh Por Dios! ¡Yugi!

El aludido se levanto sorprendido cuanto escucho aquella voz hablar en forma de gritos llamarlo, y un tanto asustado ante la idea de que lo hubiera visto, volteo su vista hacia sus espaldas, donde una joven de cabello castaño y profundos ojos azules lo observaba con una expresión de completo horror.

Era obvio que había notado ya el terrible estado en el que el chico se encontraba.

Yami por un segundo noto las intenciones de aquella chica de correr hacia Yugi y abrazarlo con fuerza, más pareció arrepentirse antes de dar el primer movimiento, manteniéndose estática en el mismo lugar, moviendo solo el brazo que había levantado hacia el rostro del menor, seguramente encontrándose dudosa de cual acción realizar sin llegar a empeorar el, por si, demacrado estado del menor.

- ¡Yugi! ¡¿Estas…?

- ¡¿Pero que demonios te paso?

A las espaldas de la joven, otros dos chicos aparecieron, dejándoseles notar en sus rostros la misma expresión horrorizada que la ojiazul tenia. Ambos eran altos, destacándose de entre ellos uno de cabellos rubios. El cabello del otro era castaño.

Yami los reconoció al instante, después de todo, siempre solía verlos conversando con Yugi e inclusive, hasta un día él se los había presentado como sus mejores amigos cuando el chico llego con ellos a la Tienda de Juegos.

Anzu Misaki, Jonouchi Kastuya y Honda Hiroto, respectivamente. Sabía que Anzu era de la misma edad que Yugi y por lo tanto pertenecía al mismo grado y salón que él. En cambio, Jonouchi y Honda eran un año mayor, al igual que Yami, por lo que estudiaban de igual manera en el doceavo grado, solo que en un salón distinto, exactamente al mismo donde Ushio pertenecía.

Apretó los puños con fuerza y nuevamente el deseo de tener a ese maldito frente suyo no se hizo esperar. Inclusive hasta pensó en irse de allí en su búsqueda en ese mismo instante; nadie parecía haber notado su presencia, todos enfocaban su completa atención en Yugi y su horrible moretón, tratando de asimilar lo que estaban viendo. No los culpaba, después de todo, eran sus amigos y se preocupaban por él.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás dispuesto a irse, pero se detuvo al instante de que notó que Jonouchi había dejado de observar a Yugi, y ahora sus ojos se posaban sobre él. Parecía encontrarse molesto y su mirada se había vuelto acusadora. Era como si creyera que había sido Yami quien hubiera causado ese daño en el menor.

¿Él? ¿Lastimar a Yugi? ¡¿Tenia que estar bromeando?

- ¿Yugi?

Un tercer chico hizo un acto de presencia, pero esta vez aquella voz se le antojo muy familiar. Miro hacia la dirección de donde había provenido. Si, efectivamente conocía mejor a aquella nueva persona que había aparecido, después de todo, él si pertenecía a su misma clase.

Más noto algo peculiar en él, Ryou no pareció estar horrorizado al ver el moretón de Yugi de la misma forma en que los demás lo habían hecho, él más bien demostró encontrarse preocupado, profundamente preocupado.

- Yugi… ¿Qué ocurrió? – Anzu pareció tomar una decisión y se acercó con extremo cuidado hacia el menor, tomando con suavidad su mentón ladeando su cabeza para poder apreciar mejor la zona del daño, tal y como Yami lo había hecho con anterioridad.

El chico frunció el ceño ante esa acción, sin estar muy consciente del porque lo había hecho.

- Nada, solo estaba muy distraído y me estrellé contra la puerta de un casillero abierto.

- Eso no parece ser hecho por una simple puerta abierta… Parece hecho por el puño de alguien. –Siseó Jonouchi con seriedad, a la vez que sin preocuparse por hacer notar obvios su pensamiento, dirigió su mirada hacia donde Yami aun se encontraba sentado.

Eso no paso desapercibido por él.

- ¿Fuiste ya la enfermería? – Preguntó Anzu no permitiendo que Yugi protestara ante el comentario de su amigo e intentara convencerlo de que decía la verdad.

Yugi negó con la cabeza y todos, a excepción de Yami y Ryou, bufaron molestos ante la respuesta.

- ¿No te has visto en un espejo, verdad? Seguramente correrás a la enfermería o a un hospital en cuanto veas tu cara. – Comentó Honda acercándose un poco más al chico, para poder apreciar y valorar mejor la zona de piel dañada.

- ¿Tan mal esta? – Yugi dibujo una media sonrisa en sus labios, agregándole algo de gracia a su pregunta en un intento de convencer de que realmente no era nada.

- Podrías hacer llorar a muchos niños con ella. – Para su alivio, Honda inconscientemente le siguió en su juego de bromear con el hecho para restarle importancia.

Tanto él como Yugi rieron, seguidos de unas risitas que Anzu intento disimular. En cambio Jonouchi, Ryou y Yami no parecieron encontrarle gracia al comentario.

El receso finalizo segundos después de que las risas terminaran. La campana se había dejado escuchar,inundado a una cafetería casi desierta, a excepción de uno que otro estudiante que terminaba su comida, y a un grupo de 6 chicos que se había adentrado a un zona peligrosa de silencio incomodo.

- ¿Entraras a clase Yugi?

El aludido negó con la cabeza, agradeciendo que Anzu hubiera tocado el tema. El pequeño lapso de anestesia que el hielo le había brindado pareció haber desaparecido ya casi por completo. Nuevamente las punzadas se habían vuelto fuertes y casi insoportables. Realmente no sentía nada de deseos de entrar a clase; solo quería llegar lo más pronto posible a su casa, recostarse en su cama y colocar todo el hielo que pudiera encontrar sobre su ojo lastimado.

- ¿Podrías avisarle al profesor que me sentí mal y volví a casa? – La chica le sonrió con dulzura a Yugi, afirmándole así que lo haría con gusto.

- ¿Volverás tu solo a casa? – _"en ese estado",_ evitó agregar Jounochi a su pregunta. – Quizás debería de quedarme contigo y acompañarte.

Yugi se encontró a punto de negar el ofrecimiento, después de todo, no quería ser una molestia, mas fue Honda quien le robo su turno de hablar.

- ¡Pero Jonouchi, tenemos un examen de matemáticas en este momento! ¿Lo has olvidado? Recuerda que equivale al 50% de la calificación final. Si no lo presentas, reprobaras.

El semblante del rubio palideció al instante. Lo había olvidado por completo, sus calificaciones en esos momentos no eran de lo mejor como para andar por ahí tomándose el privilegio de reprobar una materia, sobre todo una como matemáticas. De repente se encontró ante un gran dilema; sabia que debía de ir a clase a presentar su examen, pero tampoco le agradaba para nada la idea de dejar ir a su amigo solo en ese estado.

Le preocupaba que algo más le pudiera pasar.

- Yo me quedare con él y lo acompañare.

Esta vez, todas, absolutamente todas las miradas se enfocaron hacia donde Yami se encontraba. Anzu y Honda lo observaron con cierta vergüenza por no haber notado la presencia del chico antes; Ryou con un extraño alivio que demostró sonriéndole, Yugi con una extraña combinación entre sorpresa, alegría y emoción; y Jounochi… simplemente parecía querer asesinar al chico.

- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó Yugi inconscientemente, sonriendo tan ampliamente que por un segundo el dolor pareció dejar de tener un significado para él.

Yami asintió, encontrándose algo confundido ante la extraña reacción de todos, en especial la de Yugi y de Jounochi.

- Bien, entonces solucionado. Vamos Jounochi, se hace tarde. – Dijo Honda realmente apurado. Habían pasado ya varios minutos desde que la campana hubo sonado, y se encontraba preocupado de que el maestro hubiese llegado ya al salón. Si ese era el caso, bien podían irse despidiendo de hacer su examen y de la posibilidad de pasar la materia. - ¡Jounochi! – Insistió al ver que este no reaccionaba ni parecía tener intenciones de moverse de su lugar.

- ¿Estas seguro de eso, Yugi? – La pregunta se la había realizado al menor, más sus ojos parecieron demostrar otra cosa cuando se enfocaron en Yami, y no en el aludido.

El ojo carmesí le devolvió la mirada, expresando de igual manera molestia. ¿Qué se creía él al pensar que le había hecho daño a Yugi? El chico pensaba eso, era más que obvio debido a sus acciones.

- Si, no se preocupen. Estaré bien. – El chico le sonrió a su amigo, encontrándose un tanto confundido ante su extraña actitud.

Él siempre solía ser muy alegre y simpático, por lo cual no entendía el porque estaba actuando tan serio y frio. Entendía que quizás estuviera preocupado, él siempre se preocupaba por él, pero esta vez sentía que se estaba excediendo.

- ¡Vamos Jonouchi! ¡Date prisa! – Insistió Honda, tomándolo de un brazo y jalándolo hacia su dirección. Estaba considerando abandonar al chico si él no se decidía por moverse de una vez.

Al joven no le quedo de otra que suspirar resignado, diciéndole un "Ten mucho cuidado" a Yugi justo antes de dar media vuelta y seguir a Honda.

Miro a Yami por última vez. El chico frunció el ceño con molestia, Jonouchi lo había amenazado con su mirada.

- Que estés bien Yugi – Se despidió Anzu con un pequeño beso en la mejilla contraria a la zona dañada. Después miro a Yami y le sonrió ligeramente.

- Te lo encargamos mucho – Comentó al chico justo antes de irse tras Honda y Jonouchi que prácticamente habían volado desapareciendo de la cafetería.

- No te preocupes Yami, le diré al profesor que tuviste que irte por una emergencia. – Le ofreció Ryou al ojo carmesí, siendo el último de todos en irse hacia su clase.

- Gracias – Comentó justo antes de que Ryou llegara a un punto en donde ya no podría escucharle más.

* * *

><p>Se encontraba precisamente en ese momento del día en que no se sabe a ciencia cierta si al saludar o despedirse uno debe hacerlo deseando "Buenas Tardes" o "Buenas Noches". Más eso era algo irrelevante para él, después de todo, no solía ser de aquellos que eran amables con los demás, ni siquiera por mera educación.<p>

No tenia amigos con los cuales encontrarse y necesitara utilizar cualquiera de esas frases, y realmente no los necesitaba. Estaba feliz, más que eso, se encontraba completamente complacido con la vida que tenía hasta ahora. Todo el mundo le respetada, y mas que eso, le temían, por lo cual no debía de preocuparse por que alguien intentara aprovecharse de él. El mismo era quien se aprovechaba de los demás.

O de casi todos.

Unos ojos carmesí aparecieron repentinamente en su mente, procedidos por un nombre que ocasiono que su sangre hirviera con el solo pensamiento de las dos primeras letras. Yami Atemu, ese gusano de doceavo grado de la clase "A" se había atrevido a retarlo esa mañana.

Y no solo eso sino que también juraba a ver visto en los ojos de ese chico las intenciones de acusarlo con el profesor. No lo había hecho al final, pero con el simple hecho de haber tenido esas intenciones se había ganado un boleto directo al infierno.

De ahora en adelante se encargaría lentamente de volver la vida de ese chico un infierno, y convertirlo en una perfecta marioneta solo movido a través de hilos de miedo que él mismo se encargaría de crear, tal y como lo había hecho con Mutuo Yugi.

Deseaba ver a ese chico intentar volver a retarlo una vez halla acabado con él.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando un sonido lejano que parecía ir en aumento capto su atención. Fue como si hubiese salido de alguna clase de ensoñación, como si sus pensamientos lo hubiesen consumido por completo haciendo que durante segundos, minutos o quizás hasta horas se perdiera por completo de la realidad. De repente miro a su alrededor preguntándose como demonios había llegado hasta allí, y mas correctamente al preguntar, por que o para que.

De nuevo el sonido en aumento, dirigiéndose hacia su localización. ¿Localización? ¿En donde demonios se encontraba?

Observo frente suyo en espacio inmenso, amplio y cubierto con un techo, marcado por su suelo y paredes de forma singular y simétrica por sus extremos de mas distancia. También vio pelotas y balones de diversos deportes regados por todas partes. Una cuerda colgada del techo en el punto exacto de la mitad de la habitación. Gradas completamente vacías y carentes de emoción alguna. Canastas de baloncesto y una red móvil de voleibol enrollada y abandonada en una esquina.

Se encontraba en el gimnasio de su escuela. ¿Por qué? ¿Para que?

Y nuevamente ese sonido. Un rebote seco, único, repetitivo de forma monótona. Alguien parecía estar botando una pelota de baloncesto.

- Tetsu Ushio de doceavo grado de la clase "B", ¿cierto?

Reconoció esa voz al instante, a pesar de que solo una vez en su vida la hubiera escuchado, precisamente esa mañana. Apretó los puños en un deseo inconsciente de su mente de ir en ese preciso momento hacía aquel insecto y partirle la cara, más se contuvo dejando escapar una sonrisa maliciosa de sus labios.

¿Para que apresurarse en sus acciones? La tarde terminaba, la noche apenas daba las primeras señales de vida, y en la escuela solo existía la monotonía del silencio. Quizás no sabía decir si aun continuaba siendo tarde o era ya hora de saludar con unas "Buenas noches", pero lo único que sabía, es que había llegado la hora de divertirse un poco, hora de que el infierno de Atemu Yami comenzara.

Volteó a sus espaldas, hacia donde había escuchado llegar la voz de Yami aderezada con el continuó rebote de un balón. En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, todo se volvió silencio. Profundo, asfixiante, sepulcral.

Ambos sonreían con malicia riéndose de las maldades que pronto le harían pasar al otro. Yami disfrutaba esa sonrisa, Tetsu Ushio también lo hizo hasta el preciso momento en que noto algo extraño.

Ese chico de ojos carmesí y cabello tricolor no parecía ser el mismo que se había topado esa mañana. No sabía como explicarlo, pero era como si toda el aurea alrededor de ese chico hubiese cambiado, tornándose más oscura, más siniestra, y, tenia que admitirlo, más aterradora.

Yami hizo que el balón rebotara un par de veces mas, después lo detuvo entre sus manos escasos segundos de tiempo y se lo lanzo al mayor, quien, dudoso, apenas pudo sujetarlo antes de que cayera al suelo.

- ¿Qué tal un pequeño juego de quemados? – El ojo carmesí ni siquiera permitió que Ushio analizara sus palabras antes de continuar hablando – Las reglas son simples. Nos lanzaremos ese balón mutuamente con la intención de golpear al otro. Si el llega a tocar el suelo o cualquier parte de nuestro cuerpo que no sean nuestras manos, explotara liberando de su interior acido sulfúrico. ¿Supongo que abras puesto suficiente atención a tus clases de química para saber que pasara si eso ocurre?

Fue suficiente una sonrisa por parte de aquel chico para que Tetsu Ushio, por primera vez, no dudara en demostrarse temeroso ante alguien mas.

¿Acaso había escuchado mal? ¿O realmente él había dicho acido sulfúrico dentro del balón?

No podía estar hablando en serio, es decir, eso era imposible, ¿no? Él tenía que estar bromeando. Si, eso debía ser; aquel gusano solo estaba jugando con él. Sonrió entonces, si el chico quería jugar, le daría ese gusto.

- De acuerdo, acepto el juego. – No supo como, pero la voz que abandono su garganta no pareció ser la suya. Había sido temblorosa y de muy baja intensidad, con el miedo inscrito en cada palabra. Había sido como la voz de alguna de sus victimas, de alguna de esos chicos a los cuales solía acosar y golpear.

Había sido como si alguna de sus victimas hubiese hablado en su lugar.

- Entonces que comience el juego.

Un brillo proveniente del pecho de Yami lo cegó por completo. Intento proteger sus ojos con uno de sus brazos, mientras con el contrario aun sostenía el balón.

Aquel brillo se disipo rápidamente segundos después, permitiendo a Ushio que pudiera abrir los ojos de nuevo y observara como es que el ambiente a su alrededor había cambiado, tornándose de una manera muy parecida al aura que el chico con anterioridad expedía. Todo se había vuelto más oscuro, como si una gruesa capa de tinieblas los hubiera cubierto a ambos.

¿Ambos? Su vista se enfoco inconscientemente hacía su oponente, descubriendo con horror de que el brillo no había desaparecido por completo. No, una luz brillante, ya no tan intensa como la anterior, aun parecía ser expulsada por una peculiar pirámide invertida que pendía del cuello. Pero lo más sorprende e inquietante, es que sobre la frente del chico también se podía percibir un brillo muy parecido al del colgante, formando una extraña figura que se asemejaba a un tercer ojo.

No supo porque, pero de repente supo que Yami no mentía con respecto a lo del acido.

- ¿Qué esperas? Comienzas tú.

Ushio sostuvo el balón con ambas manos, disponiéndose a realizar su primer lanzamiento. Ellas temblaban, demasiado para su gusto. Fijo su vista en el ojo carmesí, quien se encontraba de pie completamente erguido, sonriendo retorcidamente y con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Eso seria sencillo, o eso creyó él.

Su objetivo fue arrojar el balón hacia el rostro de su contrario; con las manos en los bolsillos, ellas no alcanzarían a tomarlo antes de que se estrellara con la cabeza del chico. Más, cuando lanzo con fuerza el balón con aquel objetivo, su recorrido se vio truncado por un par de manos que fácilmente lo tomaron en el aire.

Yami amplió su sonrisa cuando observo la expresión sorprendida y de incredibilidad de Ushio. Seguramente se encontraba preguntándose como había logrado atrapar el balón tan rápido.

Perfecto; estaba distraído, era su oportunidad. Lanzo la pelota en cuanto esto se hubo encontrado en sus manos. Como creyó, Ushio no esperaba que el balón le fuese regresado tan pronto por lo que sus manos se movieron torpemente en el aire, logrando sujetar la pelota justa antes de que esta estuviera a punto de estrellarse contra su pecho.

Así fue como ambos se lanzaron el balón mutuamente, en donde Yami lo sujetaba y arrojaba con demasiada facilidad, haciendo aparentar que era un verdadero experto en el juego. En cambio, Ushio parecía encontrarse en un grave aprieto, sobre todo en aquellas ocasiones que sujetaba el balón con una muy peligrosa cercanía hacia con su pecho o cuando este estaba a punto de resbalársele de las manos.

Si no hacía nada pronto, iba a perder.

Nuevamente el balón era dirigido hacia su dirección, tomando una altura demasiada baja que amenazaba con estrellarse en el suelo. Ushio se tiro prácticamente para evitar que cayera. Para su suerte, sostuvo la pelota entre sus manos escosas milímetros antes de que rozara con el piso.

Fue entonces cuando comprendió la estrategia de aquel chico. Yami no intentaba golpearlo en alguna parte de su cuerpo como él lo hacia, no, él ojo carmesí lanzaba el balón con la intención de que este cayera al suelo.

Lo intento entonces de ese modo, lanzando tan bajo el balón que se le hacía casi imposible que el chico lograra atraparlo antes de que rozara el suelo.

Y, aun, ante la mirada atónica de su contrario, Yami atrapó el balón cada una de las veces que Ushio lo lanzo, con mayor dificultad, claro, pero las atrapaba al fin y al cabo.

Aquel subnormal estudiante entró en una etapa completa de pánico. Cada movimiento lo hacia con mayor torpeza y lentitud, su respiración había comenzado a fallar y el cansancio se hacía cada vez mas notorio en sus huesos y músculos.

En cambio observaba a Yami, y podía notar que aquel gusano parecía encontrarse cada segundo más fresco que el anterior. No respiraba con fuerza en busca de más aire como él, y sus tiradas las realizaba con mayor rapidez y fuerza.

Si todo continuaba así, era más que obvio que él no iba a poder ganar, pero, por lo menos, se encargaría de que Yami tampoco lo hiciera.

El balón cayó en una de sus manos más por suerte que por habilidad. Estaba cansando, profundamente agotado y harto de aquel juego de "pase" que parecía no tener fin. Había llegado la hora de darle fin a todo.

Lanzó la pelota como era lo planeado, más la dirección no fue la misma que Yami esperaba. No, el balón ahora se dirigía hacia una de las paredes que se encontraban a espaldas de Ushio, del lado completamente contrario de donde el ojo carmesí esperaba.

Si es que ero cierto lo que él había dicho sobre el acido, ahora lo descubriría. La pelota reboto con bastante fuerza sobre la pared, pero no ocurrió nada. Simplemente reboto como cualquier otro balón normal, sin estallidos, rompimientos ni desbordamientos de líquidos ácidos.

Ushio hubiera reído de su propia estupidez e ingenuidad sino se hubiese encontrado demasiado cansado inclusive hasta para recibir con sus manos la pelota que nuevamente se dirigía hacia él.

- La puerta de la Oscuridad ha sido abierta…

El balón dio directamente hacia el rostro de Ushio, mas no fue el impacto lo que ocasiono que unos terribles alaridos se dejaran escuchar de sus labios. No, todo era causado por un líquido viscoso e incoloro que había sido expulsado del interior del balón, el cual había explotado al primer roce de piel contra plástico.

Llevo con desesperación sus manos hacia su rostro, apretándolo y rasgándolo con fuerza con sus uñas, en un intento desesperado de quitar el acido que le quemaba y carcomía la piel. Más lo único que lograba era sangrarse más, y aumentar el dolor que a cada segundo se volvía más insoportable.

Cayó al suelo de espaldas, a la vez que se retorcía y chillaba terriblemente, como un animal al cual torturaban antes de matar.

Quería pedir ayuda, misericordia o piedad a alguien, más lo que solo podía escapar de sus labios eran desgarradores gritos y gemidos que parecían ser sacados de alguna película gore.

Veía sangre, mucho sangre; mas eso era lo de menos cuando sentía como literalmente su piel hervía y estallaba prácticamente en pequeñas burbujas que solo hacían que la cantidad de ese vital liquido carmesí aumentara en el suelo, en sus manos y en sus ropas.

Y así fue como por ultima vez Yami vió Tetsu Ushio, retorciéndose y chillando como el animal que era.

* * *

><p>Y asi es como Yugi fue vengado :D (?) Ok, no xD<p>

Hola a Todos! :D  
>Dios! Esto fue… fue… tan interminable! T.T Simplemente veía las paginas de Word aumentar y aumentar, más el fic encontrarse en la misma escena xD<br>Pero en fin, por suerte pude terminarlo! *o* Y justo a tiempo.

Por desgracia debo informar que a partir de mañana comenzare a trabajar u.u, y más por desgracia, eso me quitara mucho tiempo para poder escribir, ya que trabajare a turno completo ., con un solo día de descanso por semana.

Aún así, por supuesto que no planeó dejar botado este fic (mucho menos cuando aun estamos comenzando), además de que también tengo un montón de ideas para one shots los cuales realmente quiero escribir T.T. Sé que encontraré el tiempo para escribir ;D.

Solo aviso por si en algún momento me llego a tardar mucho xD.

Y disculpándome por mi tardanza actual, tengo como excusa de que ahora vengo con una triple actualización! Sip, este nuevo capitulo; nuevo Drabble en _"De Azares y Palabras"_, un proyecto que hago junto a mi queridísima amiga EliZaBeTh214; y nuevo One Shot Prideshipping (Seto x Yami), el cual se titula _"Mi Nombre"_, por si les gusta esa pareja y les interesa leerlo (Debo advertir que es lo primero que escribo de estos dos bombones juntos .).

En otros asuntos (me siento en un noticiero xD), aclaró para aquellos que no conozcan o no recuerden a Tetsu Ushio. Él es mayormente nombrado en la Temporada 0 y en el manga, y es quien se encarga de darle una paliza a Jonouchi y Honda cuando aún abusaban de Yugi, además de tambien golpearlo a él cuando los defiende.

Por otro lado, debido a que decidí ambientar el fic en Japón, me pareció de lo más correcto utilizar los nombres originales de Joey (Jounochi), Teá (Anzu) y Tristán (Honda).

Y bueno, por ultimo, unas enormes gracias a **MagiDunkelheit, kuroneko03, Bastet Yugi Motou **y** EliZaBeTh214** por sus bellos reviews! *_* De verdad, Muchas Gracias!

Espero haya sido de su gusto el capitulo :D  
>Un Saludo a Todos!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PROXIMO CAPITULO<strong>

**Capitulo 3: Comparación**

_(Comparar objetos siempre ayuda a distinguir cual es aquel que se adecua mejor a nuestras necesidades; más cuando lo que se comparan son personas, seres humanos pensantes y con sentimientos… Bueno, solo puedes esperar a que alguno termine odiando al otro)._

Deseaba gritarle y pedirle que se alejara, que lo dejara en paz de una maldita vez. De todas las personas del mundo, era él con quien menos quería estar. Él era el causante de todo, él y su madre, creando un complot juntos para volver de su vida un infierno.

Deseaba… ¡Rayos! Realmente deseaba golpearlo, darle un fuerte puñetazo en su boca para que dejara de parlotear y no pudiera hacerlo nunca más. Quería ser él quien tuviera el honor de borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara para siempre.

Pero no podía, simplemente no podía. Ese sonido, ese ruido ensordecedor que parecía reventarle sus oídos y hacerlos sangrar no se lo permitía. Siempre lo escuchaba, cada vez que un insulto cosquilleaba en su lengua ansioso de salir o que sus puños anhelaban por masacrar y dejar una marcar en su piel, lo escuchaba.

Y era tan terrible, tan doloroso, era la única cosa sobre la faz de la tierra que de verdad podía hacerlo llorar. A él, que ni con las palabras venenosas e hirientes de su madre se doblegaba. A él, que solo una vez en toda su vida se había permitido llorar frente a alguien, frente a unos ojos carmesí que parecían estarlo juzgando como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho.


	4. Capítulo 3: Comparación

**Aclaraciones:**

AU (Universo Alterno, es decir, que el trama presentado en este fic no tiene nada que ver con el anime.) Aun así, debo decir que algunas cosas están inspiradas en los primeros tomos del manga y de la Temporada 0. Sobre todo algunos Juegos de las Sombras que no tienen nada que ver con el Duelo de Monstruos. (Si han leído el manga o visto esa temporada creo que podrán comprender. Sino, no se preocupen, ya que como dije solo "están inspirados",

100% Puzzleshipping (Yami x Yugi).

El primer Yaoi que escribo en mi vida. Así que, por favor, chicas expertas en este tema, téngame paciencia xD

**Advertencias:**

Yaoi, Violencia Moderada (Posiblemente).

**Disclaimer:**

Ninguno de los personajes de Yu Gi Oh! Me pertenecen. Todos con completamente propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Comparación<strong>

_(Comparar objetos siempre ayuda a distinguir cual es aquel que se adecua mejor a nuestras necesidades; más cuando lo que se comparan son personas, seres humanos pensantes y con sentimientos… Bueno, solo puedes esperar a que alguno termine odiando al otro)._

Había tenido suficiente con tres días de encierro en su casa – muy a pesar de que la mayor parte del tiempo se le encontró vagando por la calle buscando algo entretenido que observar -, pero el simple hecho de saber que su madre lo esperaría al otro lado del lumbral con el ceño fruncido y repasando mentalmente aquellas palabras cuyo único propósito serian el de insultarlo y dañar su orgullo, y que además encontraría a su hermano menor de horas, a su gemelo resguardándose tímidamente bajo las faldas de esa mujer, compadeciéndolo con la mirada y tratando de hacerle sentir mejor; lo hacia querer mantenerse lo mas lejos posible de eso que llamaban "hogar".

Solo tres días, y agradecía en mucho tiempo que la escuela abriera nuevamente sus puertas al alumnado, transcurrido tan poco tiempo.

Había creído que aquellos rumores – más confirmados que rumores realmente – costarían como mínimo una semana de puertas cerradas. Después de todo, el encontrarse a un alumno en el gimnasio, moribundo y con el rostro carcomido a causa de una especie de acido, que con el tiempo identificarían como sulfúrico, no era algo que se viera todos los días ni mucho menos que se pudiera ignorar con facilidad.

Mas tras esos tres largos días en que aquel joven prevaleció luchando contra las aterradoras garras de la muerte para evitar que la poca vida que pudiera quedarle no fuera arrebatada, y al no encontrarse ninguna pista o sospechoso al cual poder culpar – tan limpio trabajo como siempre -, los altos funcionarios de aquella modesta preparatoria consideraron que el simple ataque a uno de sus estudiantes no era suficiente excusa para que su demás alumnado sufriera el cruel destino de perder mas valiosos días de aprendizaje.

Muchos renegaron ante aquella falta de humanidad – especialmente padres de familia, y algunos alumnos que estaban más decepcionados que nada por perder esas vacaciones improvisadas – mas Bakura agradecía ese notable desinterés de las Autoridades de siquiera intentar quedar bien.

Otro día más en casa con su madre y hermano, y aquel estudiante no hubiese sido el único con el rostro deformado por acido.

- ¡Bakura! ¡Por favor! ¡Espérame!

Sus pies se detuvieron por completo, más ese acto fue mas por un mero reflejo que por voluntad propia. Por supuesto que nunca querría detenerse, y mucho menos para esperar a esa molestia andante al cual se veía obligado a llamar hermano.

Frunció el ceño y una mueca de asco se dibujo en su rostro en el segundo en que esa palabra cruzo por su cabeza: "Hermano". Odiaba a ese ser que osaba con asemejarse a su apariencia, a aquel que insistía una y otra vez con que las palabras venenosas, asfixiantes y cortantes de su madre no eran ciertas, que todas ellas solo eran causadas por el estrés de un trabajo que odiaba ejercer, pero que soportaba solo por ser lo suficientemente bien pagado para poder mantener a un hijo y una escoria.

Claro, Bakura era la escoria.

- Bakura, de verdad ella… ella no quiso decir eso. Solo esta cansada y estresada por el trabajo… - Y ahí estaba otra vez, intentando justificar las acciones de su madre como si realmente no se percatara del odio que ella siente hacia a él, hacia su hijo mayor, hacia la decepción de la familia. – Pero tiene razón, esta vez si te excediste Bakura…

Deseaba gritarle y pedirle que se alejara, que lo dejara en paz de una maldita vez. De todas las personas del mundo, era él con quien menos quería estar. Él era el causante de todo, él y su madre, creando un complot juntos para volver de su vida un infierno.

Deseaba… ¡Rayos! Realmente deseaba golpearlo, darle un fuerte puñetazo en su boca para que dejara de parlotear y no pudiera hacerlo nunca más. Quería ser él quien tuviera el honor de borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara para siempre.

Pero no podía, simplemente no podía. Ese sonido, ese ruido ensordecedor que parecía reventarle sus oídos y hacerlos sangrar no se lo permitía. Siempre lo escuchaba, cada vez que un insulto cosquilleaba en su lengua ansioso de salir o que sus puños anhelaban por masacrar y dejar una marcar en su piel, lo escuchaba.

Y era tan terrible, tan doloroso, era la única cosa sobre la faz de la tierra que de verdad podía hacerlo llorar. A él, que ni con las palabras venenosas e hirientes de su madre se doblegaba. A él, que solo una vez en toda su vida se había permitido llorar frente a alguien, frente a unos ojos carmesí que parecían estarlo juzgando como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho.

- Solo deberías regresar y disculparte con ella… - Y su hermano menor, continuando hablando como si el aire nunca le hiciera falta, como si de verdad en algún momento pensara en considerar escucharlo de verdad.

Se acercó a él, amagando darle un golpe, uno como los que hace mucho tiempo solía darle a él y a muchos otros. Ryou se calló, retrocediendo asustado. Por fin. Solo Bakura suspira con fastidio en su cara, tratando de controlar esos instintos que le piden a gritos que continúe con sus acciones. Pero no puede, el sonido se lo impide, aquel mismo que ha comenzado a rondar con su cabeza, con levedad. Si continua, se intensifica hasta casi reventarle sus tímpanos. Si para, simplemente desapareceré, anidándose nuevamente en aquel escondite en su cabeza, en ese lugar esperando el momento en que tendrá que salir nuevamente a castigarlo.

- B-bakura…

Preguntándose el por que, Ryou miró a su hermano comportarse de esa forma tan extraña. Primero, amenazando con golpearlo, pero parando en el momento justo para después ver esa extraña mueca dibujársele en su rostro, como si algo repentinamente comenzara a dolerle, a torturarlo. Y después, verlo dándole la espalda y alejándose sin decirle nada más.

- Hermano…

No es que se quejara, podía estar tranquilo ahora que su hermano había dejado de golpearlo y acosarlo, pero era simplemente que aquella mueca de dolor no podía sacársela de la cabeza, preguntándose el por que había aparecido simplemente un día en su rostro.

* * *

><p>Encontrándose frente a las puertas de su salón de clases, suspiro, agradeciendo que su hermano hubiese decidido no seguirle el paso. Dio un último vistazo al camino que acababa de recorrer, descubriendo con alivio que aun no había señales de su molesto gemelo menor.<p>

Pero no podía quitar esa molestia que se le reflejaba en el rostro, no cuando aun esos deseos de golpear estaban tan latentes y cuando solo podía dejarlas así, que lo siguieran atormentando hasta que finalmente terminaran por ceder. Y todo por uno de esos estúpidos juegos que Yami les solía llamar "De las Sombras".

"Yami…"

Como una ráfaga de viento perdida en el tiempo, recordó la primera razón por la cual se encontró tan presuroso de llegar a la escuela esa mañana en especial. No fue principalmente por huir de su madre y sus tediosos insultos que comenzaban aburrir por ser los mismos siempre, sino por la prisa y ansiedad de encontrarse con aquel chico de carmesí mirar.

Así fue como, de repente, quiso abrir las puertas de par en par sabiendo que lo encontraría ya allí, esperándolo en su lugar de siempre, con una aburrida mirada y sin nada más interesante que hacer que mirar por la ventana. Tan patético y distante de todo, como si realmente no supiera que maravilla de poder tiene en sus manos.

Pobre idiota.

Y justo antes de entrar, la gran y principal duda saltaba ya ansiosa en su mente por ser resuelta: "¿Iba a morir la ultima victima?"

Mas por alguna razón, cuando las puertas se abrieron y dejaron mostrarle el interior del salón, cuando sus ojos se posaron en un cabello particularmente tricolor y unos contrarios de un carmesí intenso; le pareció graciosa e interesante la idea de que Yami no hubiese dictado la muerte para ese chico y que aquel, nombrado por el mundo como Tetsu Ushio, fuera un caso igual al suyo, un final sin un verdadero final como el suyo, una amenaza para aquel ojicarmesí como él lo era.

Entonces quizás, solo quizás, podría realmente vengarse de aquel que ahora lo observaba sin sorpresa, con fastidio, con rutina, como si hubiese estado esperando su presencia hacia mucho tiempo atrás.

- Que cosas pasan últimamente, ¿no crees? – Bakura sabía que si en ese momento Yami hubiese podido golpearlo sin comprometer su secreto, lo hubiera hecho sin dudarlo un solo segundo. - ¿Me pregunto que habrá hecho ahora Ushio de diferente para que alguien le arrojara acido encima? Después, claro, de mucho tiempo de mantenerse impune… - Discreto pero directo, ese había sido el trato. – Yami, ¿tu tienes alguna idea acaso?

El cuestionado se mantuvo serio y en silencio, mas se podía apreciar a través de sus cristales carmesí unos deseos homicidas de asesinar al albino.

Bakura lo observo divertido, preguntándose si algún día la paciencia del chico terminaría. Una parte de él quería que fuera así, que el trato se rompiera y que pudiera finalizar con todo eso, con un golpe certero y verlo caer a sus pies.

Mas a otra le gustaba esa forma, la forma de estar así, escuchando rumores o noticias cuya marca personal de Yami tuviera impregnada en todos lados. Buscar y acosar al chico hasta el cansancio. Verlo desesperarse, impacientarse y llenarse de deseos de soltar un par de puñetazos para al final caer resignado.

Escuchar sus relatos las veces que sean necesarias hasta estar satisfecho, cansado de las mismas historias, hasta cuando la magia se hubiese perdido y ya no pueda teletransportarse a esos lugares, frente a esas personas y verlas gimoteando, implorando piedad. Cuando ya no pueda deleitarse con esos gritos de dolor ni llantos en petición de que se detenga, hasta cuando la sangre se tiñe oscura y el olor desaparece, cuando regresa a la realidad encontrándose solo con el carmesí de unos ojos que se han enfadado también del mismo relato.

Todo eso le daba un cierto toque de excitación, una cierta emoción a su existencia que su madre se había encargado de apagar.

Sabía que si Yami caía, la razón por la cual se despertaba cada mañana lo haría también.

- ¿Crees que Ushio muera? – No le preguntaba si realmente creía, sino que le dijera que destino había elegido para aquel chico.

Yami lo observo, primero con fastidio, creyendo que todo aquello era solo otro de sus intentos de sacarle mas información, de conseguir mas detalles sobre lo ocurrido en ese Juego; mas cuando sus carmesí analizaron mejor su expresión y notaron la seriedad oculta tras sus palabras, fue con preocupación ahora como lo observo.

Bakura hablaba en serio, con temor, con verdadero temor de que la respuesta a su pregunta fuese afirmativa. Pero, ¿Por qué temer? ¿A que?

- Espero que Ushio muera… - Comentó de pronto el Albino con una extraña frialdad en su voz muy parecida al miedo, ante una mirada confundida y preocupada con tonalidad carmesí.

Pero Yami no pregunto mas, dejando que el tema se perdiera entre las indicaciones de su profesor de Algebra que acababa de entrar al salón.

* * *

><p>Sus ojos en primera instancia notaron un cabello corto y castaño ondearse con el movimiento y tintineo de su caminar, acompasándose con el ritmo de sus pasos y los débiles oleajes del viento. Después, divisaron un profundo azul, puro y claro, iluminado con una chispa radiante de felicidad que era fácil de notar a varios metros de distancia. Por ultimo, observo también la pronunciada curvatura de sus labios, asemejándose a una enorme y espléndida sonrisa que simplemente no podía ser fingida.<p>

Suspiro cuando todo aquello en conjunto comprobó lo que esa mañana había llegado a sus oídos: "Yugi vino a la escuela hoy".

Honda fue quien había traído esas noticias consigo, presumiendo también que había logrado verlo y saludarlo, confirmándole que se encontraba bien, solo aun con pequeños matices morados en su ojo lastimado que solo podía apreciarse si se le acercaba mucho al chico.

Pero a Jounochi aquella afirmación no le calmo los nervios, y mucho menos aquel extraño presentimiento que lo había invadido después de ver a su amigo convalecer por un golpe en el rostro y tener que verlo irse así de ese modo, acompañado de alguien que nunca había sido de su entera confianza.

Y era simplemente que algo en ese tal Yami no le agradaba, sin saber decir que era ese "algo" exactamente. Fuese el evidente contraste de él contra Yugi, que a pesar de su semejante apariencia sus personalidades fueran tan contrarias. Tan acostumbrado de ver a un Yugi cálido, amigable, siempre sonriente y alegre para mirarlo después a él y observar a un Yami tan serio, misterioso, con una actitud algo arrogante y esa extraña aura oscura a su alrededor que le hacia querer huir del lugar en donde él se encontraba para nunca mas regresar.

Se preguntaba como es que Yugi no podía notar eso extraño en él todavía.

- ¡Jonouchi! – Un leve grito nombrándolo, a cargo de una suave voz femenina lo hizo regresar de vuelta al lugar donde había encontrado esos ojos azulados con anterioridad. Se sorprendió al notar que se encontraban mucho más cerca de lo esperado.

Con su vista comenzó a examinar todos los alrededores de la chica, esperando encontrar unos ojos que encerraran ahora violeta. Los encontró casi al instante, siendo prácticamente arrastrados del brazo por Anzu, quien no sabia donde esconder tanta felicidad que la embraga. Y Jonouchi sonrió al descubrir que Honda tuvo razón todo el tiempo.

- ¡Yugi! – Grito casi con alivio, corriendo hacia su pequeño amigo y arrebatándoselo prácticamente de los brazos a la castaña, quien solo lo reprendió molesta con la mirada. – ¡Pequeño infeliz! ¡No sabes cuanto me preocupaste!

Con un cierto dejo de ternura, Jounochi rascó levemente la cabeza del menor, revolviendo su cabello de forma energética con aquella acción. Yugi solo fingió luchar sin verdaderas intenciones de zafarse de su agarre, rogándole entre risas a su amigo para que se detuviera.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Jonouchi! ¡E-estoy bien! ¡S-solo fue un pequeño morete!

Aquello le recordó de pronto lo que Honda también le había comentado esa mañana: _"Luce mejor, solo aun tiene algo morado el ojo, pero únicamente se lo nota si te le acercas mucho"_

Guiado por aquella duda de saber si su amigo también tendría razón o no en eso, soltó a Yugi repentinamente, notándosele una extraña silueta de seriedad, parando de golpe las risas del menor en cuanto la noto.

- ¿T-todo esta bien? – Pregunto el ojivioleta, preocupándose por aquel cambio tan repentino de ambiente, sobre todo cuando el mayor lo tomo de la barbilla y se acercó peligrosamente hacia su rostro, analizando fijamente, haciendo parecer que sus intenciones iban mas allá de solo verificar que tan bien o que tan mal se encontraba su ojo lastimado.

Finalmente, pasados varios segundos, se separo tras un sonoro suspiro, que le sonó mas como alivio que a otra cosa.

- Vamos a almorzar… - le sugirió Jonouchi al fin, con una renovada sonrisa y mirando también a Anzu, invitándola silenciosamente a que los acompañara.

- L-lo siento… Pero no puedo…

Mas aquellas palabras congelaron toda intención de movimiento. El mayor observo a su amigo, quien desviaba la mirada notándosele un poco avergonzado. Lo miro entonces con extrañeza, sin poder hilar su extraño y repentino comportamiento con sus anteriores palabras.

Fue entonces cuando un plástico sonido capto por completo su atención, uno que parecía proceder de las manos del menor. Al voltear, tardo en procesar que era aquello que el chico cargaba en una bolsa de plástico con la que ahora jugaba nerviosamente, enrollándola y desenrollándola entre sus manos y la cual no había notado hasta ese entonces.

Sonrío con malicia y antes de que Yugi pudiese reaccionar, se la arrebató completamente de sus manos y la inspeccionó con mayor detalle.

- ¡No! ¡Jonouchi! – Gritó con algo de desesperación, brincando vivazmente para alcanzar la bolsa plástica que el rubio mantenía suspendido sobre su cabeza, a una altura perfectamente calculada en donde sabía que ni con un banquito el chico podría alcanzarlo.

Entonces el mayor la observo así, notando con gran sorpresa que aquella bolsa parecía contener un almuerzo. Se sorprendió, de verdad lo hizo, sobre todo cuando hacia años que no lo veía trayendo uno consigo. Sabía que a su abuelo se le dificultaba hacerle uno, y siempre supo que Yugi prefería dedicar su tiempo a preparar la comida que su abuelo y él pudiesen disfrutar juntos en casa.

Entonces noto, por segunda vez, que aquel almuerzo que su amigo traiga consigo no parecía haber sido preparado y empacado para solo una persona, sino que por el aparente tamaño y peso, aquello aparentaba haber sido preparado para que dos personas quedaran perfectamente satisfechas al comerlo.

- ¡Esto no es para ti Jonouchi! Esto es para… para… - Y dejo de intentar arrebatarle su almuerzo, mirando con vergüenza el piso y dibujándosele una leve tonalidad rojiza en sus mejillas…

- Es para Yami… - contesto finalmente Anzu, al notar que Yugi tardaría mucho en hacerlo y con un cierto toque de molestia en su voz que trato de disimular lo mejor que pudo.

. S-solo quiero agradecerle… ¡Eso es todo!

De repente le arrebato su almuerzo al mayor, quien lo había bajado hasta la altura de su cintura, mirando extrañamente a su amigo, mas con sorpresa que con otra cosa.

- ¿Y-yami...? ¿D-de verdad?

Pero justo antes de que sus preguntas fuesen escuchadas, Yugi se encontraba a varios metros de distancia ya, yendo rápidamente hacia ese punto exacto en donde un inconfundible cabello tricolor como el suyo resaltaba entre todas las cabelleras marrones y oscuras que mayoritariamente se encontraban distribuidas por todo el comedor.

- ¡Yami! - Sonrió como mejor pudo, tratando de actuar lo más naturalmente normal que podía, según le dictaba su mente.

- Yugi… ¿Cómo estas? - Por alguna razón Yami no se escucho sorprendido, a pesar de que no era muy común que se encontrara a aquel chico por esos lugares, sobretodo pareciendo estar buscándolo precisamente a él.

La sonrisa del menor se ensancho al escuchar aquella pregunta tan rutinaria sonándole tan extraordinaria, como algo que se dice solo en circunstancias especiales a personas especiales. Se encontró a punto de responderle con entusiasmo, deseoso de devolverle el favor con la misma pregunta, esperando que el también sintiera especial ese cuestionamiento tan común como un saludo; pero un carraspeo sonoro, ejecutado con la solo intención de ser un objeto de la atención de ambos ahogo cualquier palabra en su garganta.

Fue entonces que Yugi noto que esa vez Yami no estaba solo.

- L-lo siento… ¿Los estoy interrumpiendo? – Pregunto sintiéndose de repente intimidado por la forma en que Bakura lo observaba, pareciendo amenazarlo silenciosamente con que regresara por el camino por el cual había llegado.

- No – soltó casi de inmediato Yami, siendo proseguido escasos segundos después por un "Si" de Bakura. Ambos se miraron, reprendiéndose mutuamente por su respuesta.

– S-solo… q-quería a invitarte a almorzar conmigo, Yami…

- Veras, mi estimado…. Amm… Yugi, ¿cierto? – Bakura hizo aquella pequeña pausa, mostrándose pensativo como si fuera cierto aquello que no lo conociera.

Evidentemente sabia quien era, conocía perfectamente a cada uno de los amigos de su hermano, además de que, tiempo atrás, se había divertido un par de veces con el chico. Simplemente, su naturaleza lo había forzado a demostrar el poco grado de interés que tenia hacia el chico y su vida.

- Esta mañana Yami es completamente mio, así que tendrás que esperar tu turno.

Yami frunció el ceño, mirando con reprenda hacia el albino, mas su mirada cruzándose con el mismo le advirtió que no era prudente darle la contraria, no con Yugi presente.

Y tenia razón, con Bakura sabiendo tantas cosas suyas y teniendo la habilidad para decirlas, no podía darse ese lujo.

Suspiro encontrándose con unos violetas que con sorpresa pero más que nada miedo observaban a Bakura y con un extraño sentimiento que se le antojo a esperanza lo miraron a él, como si esperara que su respuesta fuera diferente a la del albino.

En su mente pensó una disculpa a la vez que con pesadez dejaba escapar sus palabras.

- Lo siento Yugi, pero mañana será…

- Si es que para mañana Yami no tiene algo interesante que contar, ¿verdad? – Agregó de repente el albino, sonriéndole con complicidad al mayor.

Suspiro este entonces, sabiendo perfectamente que no podía mandar a Bakura a la mierda por más que lo deseara.

- E-entonces… - Pudo sentir como la voz de Yugi se le quebraba justo al salírsele de la garganta, y sintió como un extraño nudo se le formaba en la suya.

- No te preocupes Yugi, mañana almorzaremos juntos.

Le sonrió. Por alguna extraña razón, quería quitar cuanto antes esa mueca deformada que intentaba ser una sonrisa en el rostro del menor.

- B-bien… entonces nos veremos mañana.

Mas esa mueca nunca desapareció, sobretodo cuando Bakura no le quitaba su intimidante mirada de encima.

* * *

><p>Cero y van dos.<p>

Bakura fue el primero en caer, algo que nadie supo.

Simplemente un día dejo ser esa versión suya, ese "él" que todo el mundo conocía y daba por hecho como único existente.

Y fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en un anochecer convertido en amanecer cuando el Bakura que apareció cruzando las puertas de su salón se convirtió en un completo extraño para todo aquel que posara sus ojos sobre él. Especialmente para su hermano.

Pero sencillamente no había forma de concebir lo que en esos tiempos sus ojos observaban, porque era como estar viendo a Ryou intentado hacer una imitación barata de si mismo, pero sabiendo perfectamente que a quien se tenía frente suyo era Bakura.

Uno ojeroso, tembloroso, caminando lentamente y con precaución, como si se encontrara temeroso de realizar algún movimiento brusco, algo que pudiese "activar" algo. Una alarma, un desastre, un sonido, algo…

Tomo asiento ese día en silencio, sin atreverse a mirar a alguien directamente a los ojos, aun cuando sus miradas amenazadoras, de pistola, eran famosas por arrebatarle la valentía a cualquiera.

Tenía miedo de encontrarse con unos ojos en especial, con unos sedientos que le desvistieran de nuevo el alma y lo dejaran al descubierto. Que al tan solo mirarlos todos sus pensamientos y miedos, esos que se había convencido a si mismo que no existían ya, salieran a flote ante ellos para que pudieran juzgarlos a su placer.

Esos ojos, tan borrosos ahora a sus recuerdos, sabía que no tenía por qué recordarlos y mucho menos por qué desear hacerlo. Por eso se mantenía cabizbajo, con la mirada enfoca en el suelo o en puntos en donde no habría peligro alguno de encontrarse con algún rostro y mucho menos con unos ojos.

No quería correr riesgos, algo en su deteriorada memoria se lo advertía.

Y es que aquellos ojos que se veían borrosos tras sus parpados eran el recuerdo mas vivido que tenía de lo que fue su día anterior. Eso y aquel chirriante y desgarrador sonido que le rompía las tímpanos en pedazos cada vez mas pequeños al siquiera recordarlo.

Sentía que eso era mucho más de lo que debía recordar.

De pronto, su profesor encargado de esa hora entro al salón, trayendo consigo las hojas impresas del examen de ese día.

Ni siquiera lo miro, como lo había hecho con todos sus demás compañeros, preguntándose de quien se trataba. No recordaba cual materia era la que le tocaba y tampoco le interesaba demasiado descubrirlo. Simplemente se sobresalto levemente cuando una gruesa y lenta voz masculina llego a sus oídos, en forma de un nombre desconocido que realmente resultaba ser el nombre de un compañero suyo.

No tardo mucho en darse cuenta de que el hombre de la voz gruesa nombraba lista.

No importándole para nada aquello, se dejo caer de nuevo en los recuerdos perdidos de su mente, y en aquellos ojos sin color y forma que le torturaban la memoria. Y sus ojos en el suelo, temeroso de recordarlos de repente.

- Atemu Yami…

De pronto levanto la vista, sonándole aquel nombre tan insípido pero al mismo tiempo familiar, con un sabor tan diferente al que siempre estuvo acostumbrado.

"Yami… Yami"

La había escuchado antes, era el nombre del chico más nuevo de su clase, el nombre del amigo más nuevo de su hermano, pero había algo en ese pronunciar de aquellas cuatro letras que le sonó diferente, distorsionado, como si por alguna razón no debería de recordar ese nombre.

Y no lo pudo evitar, simplemente no pudo evitar voltear y observar al portador de aquel nombre, temeroso pero al mismo tiempo ansioso de enfocar sus ojos directamente a los suyos, sintiendo que allí encontraría algo más que un simple mirar.

Los reconoció al instante, tan rojos como fuego, tan carmesí como la sangre.

Y el sonido volvió, aquel chirriante y desgarrador ruido volvió en cuanto supo que esos ojos eran tanto los que temía volverse encontrar, sabiendo ahora la razón del porque algo le decía que no tenia que mirarlos de nuevo.

Gritó con desesperación, sosteniendo su cabeza y apretándola con sus manos, como si con esa acción intentara aplastar aquello que provocaba el sonido. Pero este no se iba, seguía allí adentro, en alguna profunda parte de su cabeza.

- ¡Bakura! – Su hermano Ryou corrió a su auxilio, con una exaltante preocupación, aun ignorando que de aquella situación no podría entrometerse sin resultar herido de alguna forma.

Y era cierto. Al primer y sencillo roce de su mano con el hombro de su hermano, aquel lo tomo con fuerza de la muñeca, apretándola tanto como si quisiera quebrar sus huesos en ese momento. Lo acerco con gran brusquedad, torciendo de tal forma su brazo, que ahora era Ryou quien gritaba de dolor.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza cuando vio el brazo de Bakura elevarse en el aire y su mano convertirse en puño. Cerró los ojos, sabiendo que aquello iba a doler.

Mas un sonido sordo y hueco, no como el de piel golpeando piel, sino como el de algo grande cayendo de pronto y de golpe al suelo. Abriendo sus albinos ojos con miedo de que el puño de su hermano fuera ya en camino hacia su rostro; lo encontró a él, con gran sorpresa y horror, retorciéndose prácticamente en el suelo, gimoteando de dolor, gritándole a algo o a alguien que por piedad se detuviera.

Y todos sus compañeros miraban con horror la escena. El profesor también lo hacia, sin saber como 30 años de experiencia enseñando en esas aulas le podían servir en un momento como ese.

Pero finalmente, todo se quedo en silencio y en completa quietud. 30 de los 32 alumnos presentes en esa aula ese día temían el siquiera respirar con fuerza, expectantes, con miedo a que el alumno 31 comenzara de nuevo a gritar de aquella forma tan dolorosa.

El profesor los acompañaba en aquel sentimiento, esperando la más mínima señal de quietud para comprobar a primera instancia si el chico continuaba vivo. Se le helo la sangre de solo considerar lo contrario.

Mas el último alumno, el 32, aquel cuya mirada y cabello de tan peculiar colores se destacaba entre sus demás compañeros, no observaba con terror la escena. Al contrario, lo miraba sonriente, pero al mismo tiempo pareciendo confundido, preguntándose que había salido mal.

Y cerrando los ojos al fin, cayendo presa del efecto de su ataque de histeria; Bakura se dejo llevar por la inconsciencia, siendo aquel perforante sonido remplazado por el sonido de los pasillos de un día anterior, sonándole tan vacíos, tan huecos, sin aquel bullicio que le afirmaba que había vida a la cual se le podía hacer miserable allí.

Porque si él lo era, todos tenían que serlo, ¿no?

Ryou, la imagen de su hermano de repente llego a su mente. Él, quien mas debería de haber compartido su destino era él; fuese por su lazo sanguíneo; por haber sido engendrados por la misma mujer, por el simple hecho de la gran semejanza en su aspecto.

Pero contra todo lo dicho, contra todo pronostico, Ryou nunca compartió su mismo estado miserable; nunca fue su hermano, nunca fue su gemelo.

Desde los primeros días de su existencia, aquella que se hacia llamar su madre implanto diferencias que a simple vista nunca existieron y se encargo de crearlas, de volverlas reales, tangibles y visibles.

Se encargo de catalogarlos como simples hermanos; un hijo, una escoria, y no como los gemelos que siempre debieron ser.

Ese día se detuvo frente al aula 27, cuando la tarde dejaba de ser tarde y se transformaba en un manto nocturno cubriendo al cielo. Se detuvo allí, precisamente en esa enumeración sin saber por qué realmente, sin entender que había hecho en todo su día hasta ese preciso momento, sin comprender por que de repente quería abrir la puerta y entrar a esa aula, sabiendo de alguna forma que encontraría algo allí especialmente para él.

Y ciertamente, lo que encontró fue una escena curiosa, algo que no esperaba encontrar. 30 asientos ordenados como era la costumbre, en fila y alineados. Pero en el centro, justo en el centro de todo el aula se encontrabas dos que desencajaban con los demás, que no se alineaban uno tras otro, sino que se encontraban uno frente al otro, con una sola mesa separándolas.

Pero lo que mas desencajaba de todo el escenario era una presencia no esperaba allí, sentada justo en una de esas dos sillas. Lo observo reconociéndolo al instante, reconociendo aquel inconfundible cabello tricolor.

- Yami… - sonrió al pronunciar su nombre, sospechando, creyendo tontamente que lo que le esperaba iba a hacer algo divertido.

Él aludido por fin lo observo, con una sonrisa burlante y una mirada como esas que Bakura solo podía dar. Y entonces el albino se sintió confundido, sabiéndole en el pecho un extraño sentimiento que no sabia nombrar, pero que de alguna forma, en alguna parte había visto ya.

Por primera vez, Bakura se sintió intimidado, como muchos de los que molestaba se sentían.

- Bakura… - Sin quitar sus cristales carmesí, siquiera para parpadear, lo nombro con una voz que no parecía ser suya.

Nada en realidad parecía ser lo que en sus recuerdos vagos y sin importancia era la imagen que tenia sobre aquel chico. Su postura tan recta, tan solida, tan segura al encontrarse sentado en aquella forma de piernas cruzadas; esa sonrisa intimidante, como si se burlara de él sobre algo que no supiera.

Y su mirada le recordaba tanto a la suya, penetrándolo completamente, como si de alguna forma estuviera observando y reconocimiento esos puntos sensibles en donde poder dar el golpe certero y hacerlo caer; así como tan bien sabia hacerlo él.

- ¿Qué tal un pequeño juego, Bakura? – Hablo de pronto Yami, sacando a Bakura de una especie de lapso somnoliento en donde creyó que el tiempo no había transcurrido ni un solo segundo, cuando realmente minutos se hubiesen perdido para nunca mas volver.

- ¿Un… juego? – Arqueó una ceja analizando más profundamente lo que aquel le había prepuesto; y luego hubo soltado la carcajada más cínica que había sentido jamás. Tenia que estar bromeando.

- Pero este no será un juego cualquiera… - Una pausa, que de pronto le supo a eternidad – Este será un _Juego de las Sombras_.

Un aire frio, un viento colándose de algún lugar desconocido acompaño el vuelo de aquellas ultimas palabras. Y el corazón de Bakura quiso sentir miedo, mas al ser algo que hacia mucho no sentía, oprimió tan rápido ese sentimiento desconocido en cuanto a penas quiso formarse y sonrió con curiosidad.

- De las sombras, ¿eh? – Tenía que admitir que aquella palabra había ganado su completa atención.

Tras una sonrisa de victoria anticipada, como si saboreara ya las mieles del triunfo, Yami hizo un ademan silencioso, invitándolo a que tomara asiento en la silla que se encontraba justo enfrente de él, al lado contrario de la mesa.

- Las reglas son simples.

El chico de carmesí mirar de pronto metió una mano a la bolsa derecha de su chaqueta azul, sacando de ellas dos plumas que coloco justo en el medio de la mesa, acomodándolas paralelamente una frente a la otra.

- Deberás encontrar lo que diferencia a estas dos plumas en un minuto y medio. Si lo haces antes de ese tiempo, ganaras y perderé yo. Pero… - Un silencio, y de pronto el aire del aula pareció congelarse por completo – si el tiempo se te acaba antes de eso, perderás y tendrás que recibir una penalización.

Bakura dirigió su vista hacia aquellas plumas solo por efecto reflejo, no porque realmente estuviera dispuesto a jugar en aquel juego que de pronto le había sonado tan estúpido, perdiéndo todo su interés por completo, inclusive hasta perdiendo las ganas de continuar en aquel lugar, siendo desvestido del alma prácticamente por esos ojos sangre.

- Debes estar bromeando… - sonó molesto al creer su tiempo desperdiciado en vano y en estupideces, levantándose de golpe, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta deseando salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Mas un frio hielo en sus venas lo detuvo de golpe, a secas, impidiéndole por completo continuar con su camino. Pero no había sido de pronto aquel extraño solidificar de su sangre en su propio torrente sanguíneo lo que le hizo posar desesperadamente su vista de nuevo en aquellos ojos carmesí que había dejado de mirar, sino fue notar como de pronto las 30 bancas del aula desaparecían tras un manto de oscuridad pura, quedando solo dentro de aquel extraño campo que se había formado él, Yami, las dos sillas y la mesa.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de notar que un destello casi cegador era expedido del pecho del chico, mas precisamente de su collar colgante de pirámide invertida, ni de que sobre su frente se formaba un brilloso tercer ojo, justo arriba de sus joyas carmesí que parecían resplandecer más rojas y sangrientas que como recordaba.

Y es que era que en ese preciso instante, un sonido desconocido comenzó a taladrar sus oídos, un zumbido agudo que le pareció provenir de un lugar desconocido por fuera de aquella capa oscura pero que al mismo tiempo solo se encontraba alojado en algún lugar de su propio interior.

Siendo solo un molesto ruido al principio, pronto se convirtió en algo que comenzó a lastimar sus oídos. Estos los aprisiono con fuerza entre sus manos, tratando de que fuese menos el ruido que entrara mas este parecía aumentar con aquella acción, pareciendo que en lugar de no dejar entrar el ruido, no lo dejaba salir.

- Tu minuto y medio acaba de comenzar – Esa sonrisa que le vio de pronto al mirarlo, la había visto antes ya, quizás en sus propios labios dibujada al mirarse distorsionadamente por un vidrio de algún automóvil o el espejo de un aparador al pasar. – Si ganas, eso que escuchas desaparecerá; pero entre mas tiempo tardes en ganar el juego, el sonido se volverá cada vez mas insoportable.

A penas si logro escuchar sus palabras por sobre el doliente ruido, pero aquello le fue suficiente. Sin pensarlo más, Bakura se abalanzo prácticamente sobre aquellas plumas que reposaban aun quietas y sin vida sobre la mesa.

Las tomo con manos temblorosas de dolor, y trato de verlas tan fijamente como el temblor se lo permitía. Se movían incesantes, de atrás hacia adelante y de un lado al otro sin movimientos pautados, permitiéndole solo al albino que apenas siquiera pudiese distinguir que ambas plumas se encontraban forradas con el mismo empaque plástico y totalmente blanco, sin ningún solo adorno o quizás marca que pudiese distinguirlas.

Entonces observo sus puntas, gimiendo de pronto gracias a que el sonido y el dolor subían de intensidad a cada segundo, encontrándose que estas no demostraban tener alguna diferencia entre si, notándoseles a simple vista que ambas eran iguales.

Observo las tapas entonces, encontrándose con la misma terrible conclusión de que eran muy parecidas entre si, prácticamente iguales.

Gruño de pronto; el sonido parecía desgarrarle con más fuerza sus oídos, volviéndose a cada segundo más insoportable, más insostenible.

Y llego a un momento en que pensó que su cerebro se encontraría apunto de explotar, que ya no faltaba nada para que de sus oídos goteara liquido de igual tonalidad a los ojos que en todo momento no le habían quitado la vista de encima en un solo segundo, justo cuando creyó que de alguna forma iba a morir.

Cayó al suelo entonces, al mismo tiempo en que le fue ya imposible continuar sosteniendo las plumas en sus manos. Con un alarido terrible, procedido del sonido seco de su cuerpo estrellándose contra el piso, se dejo atormentar entonces por el dolor, por el sonido asfixiante que de sus oídos que le hacia derramar lagrimas.

Gritaba, gemía y se retorcía con tal desesperación que comenzó a halar sus platinos cabellos con fuerza, con la esperanza de que eso le ayudara a amortiguar un poco el inhumano dolor que ya sentía.

Pero de pronto se quedo sin fuerza a alguna, y a pesar de que el sonido continuaba ahí, en su cabeza, más doliente y chirriante que nunca, de pronto ya no tuvo las ganas algunas de gritar, o intentar apaciguar ese dolor con otro. Simplemente se quedo inmóvil, dejándose prácticamente morir en agonía.

Miro hacia a un lado casi de forma automática, inconsciente, como si de pronto algo lejano lo hiciese mirar cuando aun no procesara el hecho que tenia que hacerlo; y con una vista nublada de dolor apenas pudo distinguir como aquel chico cuya presencia ahora le parecía aplastante, completamente asfixiante, se levantaba de la silla y caminaba directamente hacia él.

Fue entonces cuando noto el destello de su collar, ese tercer ojo brillante que resaltaba por sobre su frente, esa mirada que parecía estarlo juzgando, como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho. Viendo esa parte suya que había olvidado que tenia.

Al Bakura débil, al Bakura herido, al Bakura cuyas palabras le duelen como cuchillos clavados directamente a su alma sensible.

Y Yami se hinco a su lado, tomando ambas plumas que reposaban ahora igual de inmóviles que el albino en el suelo. Las tomo, destapándolas a ambas y, ante los ojos de quien simplemente no tenia ya siquiera las fuerzas para preguntarse que demonios hacia, las observo siendo utilizadas por el ojicarmesi, dibujándole una firme línea cada una en la palma de su mano.

Y de pronto el chico se la mostro a Bakura.

Una trampa, un engaño, lo hubiera golpeado al tenerlo tan cerca si tan solo hubiera tenido las fuerzas y la cabeza para siquiera pensarlo, si tan solo aquel sonido aun resonante no pareciera retenerle todo pensamiento.

Mas no pudo evitar sorprenderse, comprender con horror que había sido todo aquello. Dos líneas perfectamente dibujas, paralelas a si mismas se podían observar en aquella piel que se le mostraba, pero estas no eran iguales, siquiera parecidas; una de ellas era de un color completamente negro y la otra era azul, un simple y burdo azul.

Ahí estaban sus diferencias.

Dos plumas completamente iguales, siendo diferenciadas solo con la tinta contenida en su interior.

- La puerta de la Oscuridad ha sido abierta…

Y de pronto, en un solo segundo o menos, sintió su cabeza explotar en cientos de pedazos, gracias a lo que hasta ese momento pudo distinguir que aquel sonido que lo había estado atormentando a muerte, no era mas que gritos desesperados de dolor, gritos cuyo timbre de voz era perfectamente idéntico al de su hermano.

* * *

><p>Nadie podía recordarlo, esa era su regla de oro.<p>

Recordaban siempre el juego, como pesadillas lejanas de esas que no se esta seguro si fueron o no soñadas realmente. Recordaban la penalización, el castigo, o por lo menos aquellos momentos que desataban al sufrimiento continuo o el recuerdo impregnado en su memoria, tan doloroso como lo fue en aquella vez.

Más nadie lo podía recordar a él, a la "persona", siendo solo una sombra oscura y borrosa escondiéndose tras su cerrar de parpados; siendo su voz apagada por sus propios gritos de auxilio. Ni siquiera el intenso y peculiar color sangre de sus ojos quedaba grabado en su memoria, volviéndolos grisáceos, quizás hasta completamente oscuros a los recuerdos de sus victimas.

Así que nadie, al encontrárselo por casualidad caminando un día por las calles de la ciudad, aun cuando este llamara tanto la atención por lo peculiar de su cabellera, nadie podía simplemente mirarlo a la cara y regresársele todos los recuerdos que habían sido arrebatados ya.

Más como en todo regla, siempre existe su excepción. La de Yami era Bakura.

Porque él rompió aquel patrón, porque él no solo recordó cada mínimo detalle de ese juego de las sombras que había tenido, sino que recordó justamente a la persona que le había hecho todo aquello, a los ojos carmesí que lo habían juzgado y como con un simple susurro de palabras que a las cuales nunca les encontró sentido, lo condeno de por vida.

Desde ese día, en que ambos cruzaron su vista por segunda vez, de aquella forma tan distinta a la usual, ese sonido que volvió a perder forma ante sus adentros nunca se separó de él. Siempre lo escucho, cada vez que su puño era levantado en el aire para golpear, o cuando siquiera ese pensamiento comenzaba a formársele en la cabeza.

Quiso venganza, en cuento lo recordó la primera idea que se le formo fue eso, venganza. Se prometió a si mismo que no descansaría hasta ver aquellos ojos carmesí inundados en miedo, volverlos opacados por el temor que solo él tendría que infundirle, ya fuera sin aquel torturador ruido o con el.

Primero lo acoso tanto como pudo, siguiéndolo a todos los lugares, a cada sitio. Pronto dejo de tener vida, de siquiera pensar en otra cosa que no fuese lo que Yami hacia o dejara de hacer en ese preciso momento. Y fue así como que, en cuestión de semanas, descubrió su secreto, él porque había flaqueado tanto ante él, ante ese simple chico que solo jugaba a ser héroe, a ser justiciero.

Fue así como descubrió, que aquel extraño collar, artefacto, objeto maldito o lo que demonios fuese esa Pirámide invertida que pendía de su cuello, era la causa principal de todo. Y entonces intento robarlo.

Más que miedo, más que esa sensación de venganza que lo había embriagado esa vez, ahora lo que mas sentía, lo que mas le motivaba ese deseo de hacer suyo aquel objeto tan extraño, era fascinación, pura y simple fascinación.

Moría tenerlo en sus manos, hacerlo suyo, sentir esa extraña aura de grandeza, de perfección, de irremediable triunfo, de que nada en el mundo podía vencerlo. Y su simple deseo pronto se convirtió en ver personas temerle a él como le temían a Yami. Ese miedo, esa sensación tan aterradora que inclusive en si mismo sentía a pesar de encontrarse a salvo fuera de esa capa oscura que siempre se solía forma.

Solo deseo entonces era tener ese poder que Yami tenia para poder producir el miedo que el producía.

Fue esa misma desesperación, ese mismo deseo el que le hizo robar aquel collar de forma tonta y predecible, tan sosa como intentar arrebatárselo del cuello y salir corriendo.

Obviamente Yami lo descubrió, más no pareció sorprendido.

Y lo reto a otro juego, esta vez a uno en donde se aseguraría en no dejarlo ir con vida. Por alguna razón, desde aquel día en donde lo escucho gritar y desmayarse en el salón de clases, después de posar sus ojos sobre él, nunca pudo estar tranquilo, temiendo por algo.

Sin saberlo, todo ese tiempo Bakura había hecho atemorizar realmente a Yami.

Albino y tricolor de frente, mirándose, retándose en silencio con la mirada, esperando a que alguno se atreviera a hacer el primer movimiento. Quien lo hiciera, caería, eso lo sabían ambos perfectamente.

Las reglas del juego fueron dichas como siempre, con tranquilidad, con presunción, con esa seguridad en el aire de que el ganador estaba dictado ya.

Mas Bakura pudo rehuir de esa intoxicante sensación, de esa misma que cada una de sus victimas sentían invadiendo su entorno, su cuerpo, su alma. Esa misma que, por más estúpido o insignificante le pareciera un juego a alguien, simplemente lo obligaba a que no pudieran negarse. Era como una droga inyectada a presión, de efecto rápido, que les dormía los sentidos, que les destruía su sentido común. Y era entonces cuando se encontraban tan indefensos, confundidos, que solo la opción de aceptar ese Juego y tener la esperanza de ganar los hacia sentirse seguros.

Pero él pudo negarse a un Juego de las Sombras, solo porque conocía la verdad.

- Te recuerdo Yami… Se perfectamente lo que haces.

El destello en su colar se extinguió tan pronto Bakura término de hablar. Y entonces el albino lo vio temer, a él, a Yami, ese mismo que parecía tan seguro, firme e inmovible como una montaña cuando el aire a su alrededor se tornaba mas denso, cuando aquel collar destellaba tan brillante profesando la perdida de su contrincante, fue ese mismo ser que parecía invencible quien le tuvo miedo. Sus carmesí fueron empañados con eso.

- Sino quieres que esto lo sepa el mundo… - sonrió de repente, cuando lo vio sobresaltarse ante sus palabras, y aun así tratar de parecer sereno – Me darás eso… - Obviamente señalo hacia su collar.

Y Yami río de pronto, de forma sonora, soltando unas ruidosas carcajadas que parecían ser provocadas por haber escuchado el mejor chiste de la historia. De pronto, ante la mirada atónica del albino, aquel chico se quito ese collar de su cuello que tan celosamente parecía guardar y con la simpleza de estar ofreciendo algo de un inferior valor, se lo extendió a Bakura.

- Esto es el Rompecabezas del Milenio… Si lo quieres, adelante, tómalo.

Palabras que sencillamente parecían mentira, una broma cualquiera sin sentido. Dudó entonces en tomarlo, pensando en cual seria la trampa detrás de todo eso. Era imposible pensar, siquiera concebir que le estuviese siendo entregado tan fácilmente.

Pero estaba allí, dándoselo como si se tratara de un simple objeto sin valor que se había encontrado tirado por ahí.

Dudó, más de pronto se sintió atraído irresistiblemente por aquel artefacto al cual Yami se había referido como "Rompecabezas del Milenio". Lo observo de pronto brillar de nuevo, mas este no era el mismo cegador resplandor que había visto ya muchas veces antes, sino este era un brillo como solo el del oro puro podía proporcionar.

Pero Bakura lo tomo entre sus manos con delicadeza, admirando con mayor detalle aquel objeto que ahora acunaba entre sus brazos como si de un bebe pequeño se tratara. De un dorado tan brillante que por un segundo pareció cegarlo, haciéndolo parpadear varias veces para recuperar su vista de nuevo.

Tardo varios segundos en percatarse de algo extraño, después de sentir como un inexplicable calor comenzó a inundar las palmas de sus manos, prosiguiendo su recorrido por sus brazos hasta expandirse por todo su cuerpo al llegar a su espalda en un solo impacto.

Tembló entonces ante tanto calor, que de un segundo a otro pareció hervirle la sangre en sus venas y cocer su piel a fuego alto. Y fue cuando pudo notar, al levantar su vista buscando con desesperación unos ojos carmesí que le dieran una explicación de lo que estaba sintiendo, que todo se había ennegrecido de la misma forma en que siempre ocurría en uno de esos Juegos de la Sombras que había presenciado hasta ese entonces.

Creyó entonces descubrir la trampa de todo eso, el engaño que venia encerrado al como tan fácilmente el Rompecabezas había llegado a sus manos. Se creyó dentro de un Juego de las Sombras de nuevo.

Buscó entonces los carmesí entre tanta penumbra, esta vez mas con rabia que con simple confusión. Pero por más que creyó posar sus ojos en todos los puntos que tenia a la vista, no encontró nada más que un color oscuro tornándose a gris en momentos.

Un ruido de pronto llamo su atención hacia un punto en especifico a su derecha, un gruñido que no parecía provenir de alguna especie animal que el conociera y mucho menos humana. Con sus albinos ojos siguió el camino de aquel extraño sonido, paralizándose por completo cuando una enorme figura se irguió de entre la oscuridad.

Primero fue una simple sombra, que se acercó con lentitud hacia donde él se encontraba acrecentando su tamaño. Sintió de pronto un putrefacto aliento siéndole restregado en la cara, justo en el preciso momento cuando aquella figura dejo de ser solo de sombras, cuando el miedo que de pronto le producía aquella aterradora criatura le imposibilitaba el siquiera retroceder un simple paso, noto cuando lo tuvo justo frente suyo que sobre la frente de aquella "cosa" que no sabia precisar que era exactamente tenia un brillante tercer ojo, muy parecido al que había visto en Yami muchas veces ya.

Se le acerco cada vez mas, logrando notar que "aquello" que acortada distancia consigo era de un tamaño sobrehumano, casi rallando los dos metros y medio de altura. Con un cuerpo corpulento, pero formado aparentemente de huesos unidos y retorcidos entre si y lo que a simple vista parecían ser nervios y músculos azulados que se encontraban en el interior de aquellos huesos, fue su cabeza, con cuernos saliendo de ambos lados, una mandíbula alargada y cuya expresión se le afiguraba tanto a la un demonio la que pronto se encontró con menor distancia.

A pesar de ser de mayor altura, esa "cosa" se había erguido para encontrarse frente a frente, observándolo con unos huecos oscuros y finos en donde por lógica debían de ser sus ojos. A escasos centímetros de distancia, y con su cuerpo paralizado de algo que solo se asemejaba al horror mismo, lo vio levantando uno de sus pesados y enormes brazos que terminaban en tres filosas garras en lugar de dedos y dejándolo caer de pronto, justo a su cabeza.

Cayó hincado al suelo, apoyando ambas palmas de su mano para no caer de cuerpo completo. Temblaba más que nunca, como si hubiese nadado en un rio completamente congelado y estuviese apunto de sufrir una pulmonía, mas gotas de sudor desfilaban sin piedad por su frente, rompiéndose una por una al caer también.

No había sentido ningún golpe, rasgadura de piel o algo parecido, simplemente había sentido una frialdad que solo se asemejaba a esa misma que sentió la primera vez que tuvo un juego de las sombras con Yami.

Unos pasos se escucharon a sus espaldas y vio como un brazo alzaba el Rompecabezas del Milenio que de pronto se hallaba en el suelo, llegando a su lugar original en el cuello del ojirubí.

- Espero que te quede claro que no cualquiera puede manejar el poder de las Sombras. – La voz de aquel chico se escucho severa y firme, pero con algún tono burlón que apenas si se podía distinguir.

Más Bakura tuvo las fuerzas aun para ponerse de pie y enfrentarlo cara a cara.

- ¿A-acaso crees que con eso podrás mantenerme callado? – Hablo de forma temblorosa, pero dejando que sus palabras se sintieran más seguras de lo que se escuchaban. Sonrió entonces, de esa misma forma que muchas veces le arrebato el aliento a muchos.

Yami lo observo con una extraña expresión que rayaba entre la confusión y el miedo.

- P-pero… Te tengo un trato con el cual podrás silenciarme…

Fue un trato simple, al cual Yami no tuvo otra opción que acceder a él al notar la seguridad con que el albino lo observaba, como si de verdad estuviera dispuesto a hablar si no se cumplían con sus demandas.

Tras un suspiro que le sonó más a fastidio que otra cosa, el chico accedió a contarle a detalle cada uno de los Juegos de las Sombras que tuviera desde ese momento a cambio de su completo silencio.

Después de lo que había presenciado, Bakura sintió que proponer presenciar esos Juegos de las Sombras en vivo y todo color no era algo que realmente se le antojara, y aun, la idea de escuchar los relatos simplemente, le ponía la piel de gallina; pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a Yami encontrándose él con las manos completamente vacías y mucho menos a admitir frente al chico que había logrado su cometido: aterrorizarlo.

Desde entonces el trato se cumplió al pie de la letra.

* * *

><p>Viendo a Yugi alejarse, lentamente, con sus pasos siendo dados con fuerza como si quisiera que el suelo se hundiera y pareciendo esperar alguna palabra suya que lo detuviera, solo suspiro nuevamente, escuchando de forma lejana la voz de Bakura amenazándolo con que continuara de una maldita vez con la historia.<p>

Yugi los había interrumpido en la mejor parte.

De pronto quiso pararse, ignorar toda amenaza que la sola presencia de Bakura significaba e ir tras el chico, aceptando aquella invitación. Mas pronto aquel deseo se formo en su cabeza cuando desapareció por su razón, que le decía a gritos que era lo mas estúpido que podía llegar a hacer.

Volteo su vista hacia el albino, y noto como este lo observaba de forma seria como si se encontrara analizándolo detalladamente, adivinado sus intenciones con su simple mirar.

Suspiro con aceptación, sin poder entender aun, después de tanto tiempo, que fue lo que había salido mal con Bakura, porque la memoria de todos lo que habían caído antes de él se había dispersado por completo en las Sombras, porque la del albino había regresado después de haber sido tragado por las sombras.

Y de pronto la imagen de Ushio llego a su mente, seguido de aquel extraño comentario que el mismo chico que tenia frente suyo le había hecho en la mañana: "Espero que Ushio muera…"

Y entonces un sentimiento parecido al arrepentimiento se formo oprimiendo su pecho con fuerza, quitándole de pronto el aire, haciéndolo desear ya inútilmente haber dado la muerte de aquel chico.

* * *

><p>¡Hola a todos! :D<br>Lamento mucho la tardanza _ (No se porque desgraciadamente escucharan mucho eso por aquí T_T), pero simplemente mi trabajo fue una completa tortura estos meses… Trabajar de tarde es una completa perdida de tiempo… Y digamos que dure prácticamente como dos meses así, trabajando solo de tarde _!

Pero en fin, aquí tienen un nuevo capitulo, justamente un día antes de entrar a la Universidad. Oh si! Al fin logre entrar *-*, a esa hermosa carrera llamada "Letras Hispánicas" cofcofliteraturacofcof.

Si, desgraciadamente volveré a no tener casi nada de tiempo, sobre todo porque seguiré trabajando aun cuando entre a estudiar, pero les digo que por ahora no tengo ni las más mínima intención de dejar botado este fic (obviamente claro, si aun hay personas que lo lean y les interesen que siga con este fic. No tiene caso que escriba cosas que no les interese leer).

Por lo que viene siendo del fic y este capitulo, se podría decir que con esto se finaliza como la "introducción", prometiendo que al siguiente comenzaran los momentos Puzzle *o*!

Y créanme, a partir del siguiente capitulo comienza lo bueno (¿).

Además agregare, que lo que paso en este capitulo es necesario para el trama de más adelante.

Y bueno, sin mas que decir que agradecerles a todos por sus bellos Reviews, espero que este capitulo haya compensado un poco el tiempo de espera, y que yo, junto con ustedes, también espero no tardar demasiado como ahora para el siguiente capitulo :3.

Un saludo a todos! Y de verdad muchas gracias por sus reviews! Saben que una ama esas cosas!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>PROXIMO CAPITULO<strong>**

**Capitulo 4: De Cosas en Común**

_(Porque quizás su apariencia no lo era la única cosa que tenían en común)_

Con su mente nublada entre números conocidos y letras que jugaban a ser números, noto apenas cuando la campanilla de la puerta sonó al abrirse, esa misma que siempre anunciaba cuando un cliente ingresaba a la tienda.

Espero segundos, observando atentamente su cuaderno tratando de descubrir si aquella "x" era realmente un cuatro o un ocho; mas espero en vano, escuchando solo el sonido de la campanilla perdiéndose entre silencio.

Nada de un saludo amable como esos que su abuelo siempre dedicaba a cualquier cliente que entraba a la tienda, o uno cortes de Yami, como su abuelo le había enseñado a dar.

Fue entonces que entre tanto silencio poco común que cayo de pronto, levanto la vista, primero observando al chico de ojos carmesí, quien enfocaba una mirada feroz, calculadora, fría hacia la puerta.

- Yugi… ¿puedes ir adentro e ir preparando la cena? - se escucho la voz de su abuelo de forma baja, como queriendo sonar a un susurro, que si no era porque lo tenia también a un lado suyo, no hubiese podido escucharlo.

El menor, completamente extrañado, miro hacia el reloj que se encontraba justo atrás suyo, colgado en una parte alta de la pared para que cualquier cliente curioso o ansioso de saber la hora pudiera verlo sin ninguna dificultad.

- Pero abuelito… Son apenas las 5:36. ¿No es un poco temprano para…

- Vamos, ve Yugi. Yo ya tengo hambre. – Le interrumpió de pronto, escuchándose un poco mas alto pero también extrañamente alterado.

Aceptó aun no estando tan convencido del porqué, pero fue entonces cuando enfoco su vista hacia la puerta, sintiendo de pronto demasiada presencia en la habitación como solo para ser la de tres personas detrás del mostrador, y justo vio a una cuarta parada en la entrada, con la puerta cerrada tras su espalda, observando el lugar de un lado a otro con un evidente desinterés que no parecía siquiera intentar ocultar.

A quien veía era un hombre realmente alto a su parecer, con un cabello corto y completamente castaño, el cual vestía de forma tan elegante y formal que le parecía solo haber visto algo similar en películas y televisión. Con un traje de un blanco completamente pulcro, sin la mas mínima mancha de tierra o suciedad que se pudiera distinguir a simple vista, con unos zapatos finamente lustrados, una camisa de un azul cielo perfectamente planchada y un corbata a juego también azulada de una tonalidad mas fuerte. Aquella persona imponía presencia, seguridad e irradiaba un aura de superioridad que simplemente Yugi se sintió asfixiado en un segundo.

Y lo observo entonces a los ojos, notando dos gélidos mares azules que lo hicieron tiritar de pronto, sin saber si había sido de frio o de algo parecido al miedo.

Aplastado ante tal presencia, se apresuró a dirigirse lo mas rápido que pudo hacia el interior de su hogar, no sin antes darle un ultimo vistazo a aquel hombre, encontrándose con otro pequeñísimo detalle que al final lo hizo detenerse de golpe, abriendo sus violeta con sorpresa.

El hombre cargaba un maletín en una de sus manos, de igual blanco pulcro como toda la elegante ropa que cargaba consigo, pero que si se observaba mejor, se podía notar que en su lomo estaba claramente remarcado las iniciales "KC" en un dorado brillante.


	5. Capítulo 4: De cosas en común

**Aclaraciones:**

AU (Universo Alterno, es decir, que el trama presentado en este fic no tiene nada que ver con el anime.) Aun así, debo decir que algunas cosas están inspiradas en los primeros tomos del manga y de la Temporada 0. Sobre todo algunos Juegos de las Sombras que no tienen nada que ver con el Duelo de Monstruos. (Si han leído el manga o visto esa temporada creo que podrán comprender. Sino, no se preocupen, ya que como dije solo "están inspirados",

100% Puzzleshipping (Yami x Yugi).

El primer Yaoi que escribo en mi vida. Así que, por favor, chicas expertas en este tema, téngame paciencia xD

**Advertencias:**

Yaoi, Violencia Moderada (Posiblemente).

**Disclaimer:**

Ninguno de los personajes de Yu Gi Oh! Me pertenecen. Todos con completamente propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: De Cosas en Común<strong>

_(Porque quizás su apariencia no lo era la única cosa que tenían en común)_

Era un sonido incesante, un molesto "pi" que podía sentir taladrándole la cabeza, metiéndosele furiosamente por los oídos y haciendo un completo desastre en su mente; volteando cosas, rompiendo ideas, desapareciendo recuerdos. Apenas si podía hilar su existencia con la del mundo; todo lo sentía como una señal fallida de televisión donde la estática distorsiona la imagen y el sonido.

Intentó abrir sus ojos en busca de darle algo de realidad a la oscuridad que le proporcionaban sus parpados cerrados, tratando de focalizarse en algún punto del planeta que pudiera ayudarle a refrescar su memoria sobre sucesos previos o que por lo menos le mostrará alguna idea leve del lugar en el cual podía encontrarse. Pero aquel sonido infernal apenas si dejaba que leves pensamientos se le formasen en la cabeza. Solo respuestas motoras y naturales eran las ideas más concretas que podía percibir, como la idea de mantener sus ojos cerrados ante el reconocimiento de un ardor horripilante sobre su rostro, su cuello y algunas partes de sus brazos y piernas.

Así, notó entonces como también su cerebro, ante aquella señal defectuosa y distorsionada de sus recuerdos, comenzó a dolerle tanto como su rostro, como si ambas partes estuvieran cocinándose a fuego lento, como si su piel y su masa gris estuvieran hirviendo a punto de ebullición y nadie tuviera la piedad de apagar la llama que ya sobrecosía su carne.

Una desesperación casi asfixiante se apoderó de él. Intentó ahora moverse, tratar de levantar sus piernas, sus brazos y su cabeza, pero ninguna de estas extremidades reacciono acorde a su deseo. Lo intentó después con los dedos de sus manos, logrando apenas mover estos unos escasos milímetros, alzarlos a una muy corta distancia de donde los reposaba, pero con esto solo logro que el dolor de sus brazos se intensificara al doble.

Aquella repentina reacción dolorosa hizo que su cuerpo saltara un poco, casi de forma imperceptible, pero lo suficiente como para que sus músculos se contrajeran y, en conjunto con esto, su piel se moviera también.

Un grito de agonía quiso escapar de su boca ante el impacto de dolor que se extendió por todo su cuerpo, pero al final ni un solo sonido cruzo por sus labios. Toda onda sonora pareció atorarse en el tubo que se hundía por su garganta y atravesaba su tráquea. Esta intrusión que hasta entonces no había notado lo suficiente, debido al ardor de su carne y la confusión de su mente, le creó una sensación mayor de asfixia, a pesar de sentir a sus pulmones llenándose de un aire artificial con un gusto raro, casi metálico.

Finalmente quedó inmóvil y completamente agotado, respirando con esa dificultad que le hacía doler su garganta, como si aquel plástico le quemara a cada roce su interior.

Los minutos pasaron y él quedó así, como un cuerpo que apenas respiraba y que fácilmente podía confundirse ya con un cadáver. Pero aquel chico que reposaba en la cama número trece de ese hospital seguía consciente, alerta por aquel ardor que parecía carcomerle la piel lentamente, mas, para su gran alivio, sintió como los dolores disminuían de forma considerable al paso de los minutos. Aún estaba allí el ardor, como el aceite caliente que sigue saltando aun con la llama ya apagada, pero esta sensación se había vuelto algo soportable.

Mas su mente aún era un completo caos. Imágenes se disparaban como locas cada segundo, numerosos flashes le lanzaban sobre su rostro recuerdos sin ningún orden ni patrón. Algunos parecían estrellarse con tal fuerza que quedaban impregnados para siempre en su memoria, más vividos y frescos. Otros, en cambio, se hacían añicos hasta perderse por completo en el abismo de su subconsciente. Los rostros de todas las personas de las cuales había abusado eran aquellas imágenes que mejor quedaban adheridas a sus recuerdos; esos rostros tan detallados, como si en ese momento los tuviera justo al frente suyo, con la vergüenza y el pánico en sus miradas, con la sangre fresca cubriendo su cara. Sintió su corazón apretujado, envolviéndose con el dolor que cada rostro expresaba, volviéndolo suyo.

Pero de pronto todo se detuvo en un recuerdo distorsionado, en un nombre, un rostro, una sonrisa, unos ojos carmesí en específico que de un segundo a otro se volvieron negros, completamente oscuros como una manta que lo cubrió en algún momento.

Quiso gritar de nuevo ante aquella vista que era tragada por la oscuridad, sintiendo como aquel nombre se le escapaba de la lengua, se le resbalaba ágilmente de sus dedos, se borraba rápidamente de su memoria. Pero algo en su interior se negaba a dejar ir esa imagen, esas cuatro letras que parecían representar un todo en ese momento, un mundo que no debía olvidar, como si ese universo que se difuminaba en su memoria pudiera salvarle la vida.

- ¡YAMI!

Aquel grito pareció tragado por el tubo que atravesaba su garganta, más aun así resonó con fuerza entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación. Varios alaridos más escaparon con desesperación y fuerza de su garganta, llamando la atención del personal del hospital. Segundos después, el lugar fue invadido por varias enfermeras y un doctor que las prosiguió. Todos ellos se arremolinaron alrededor de la cama y casi saltaron sobre el chico que se retorcía y dejaba escapar aún horribles gritos de su boca. "Yami" era lo mejor que se podía distinguir entre los alaridos incomprensibles que se escuchaban. Sobre todo, para aquellas personas que intentaban calmarlo, esas cuatro letras carecían de sentido alguno.

Fueron varios minutos de forcejeo, pero finalmente una de las enfermeras logro inyectarle un sedante al chico que lo tendió de nuevo en la cama, completamente inmóvil, aparentemente inconsciente, y apenas notándosele el movimiento de su pecho al respirar.

- Doctor, ¿Usted cree que vaya a sobrevivir? – Una de las enfermeras se acercó al aludido quien, de forma pensativa, observaba al chico yaciendo en la cama. Durante un tiempo se mantuvo en la misma posición, con su mano acariciando su barbilla, mientras sus ojos vagaban por toda la anatomía de su paciente, tratando de que la conmoción en su mirada no fuera perceptible para la persona que lo interrogaba.

- Todo dependerá de él. – Sentencio finalmente el médico después de varios minutos de silencio, disfrazando con esas palabras su verdadera creencia de que él joven no sobreviviría la semana.

El verdadero mensaje escondido tras esas palabras fue captado por la enfermera, conociendo perfectamente aquella frase que todos los médicos recurrían para advertir a los familiares de forma sutil que su enfermo no duraría ya mucho en este mundo.

El doctor se retiró, seguido de la enfermera, mas antes de cruzar la puerta, ella le hecho un último vistazo al paciente, con una mirada de tristeza muy mal disfrazada, mientras que por su cabeza rondaba el pensamiento de que quizás era lo mejor. Aquel chico tendría una no muy agradable vida con un rostro desfigurado como el que él había obtenido.

Tras el típico sonido de una puerta al cerrarse, de nuevo la habitación quedo sumida en un silencio artificial, desquebrajado por el incesante "pi" del monitor cardiaco. Ese ruido parecía infiltrarse en los sueños de Ushio, inquietándolo a pesar de que la anestesia blandeó su cuerpo y durmió todos sus músculos y nervios.

Y es que algo en la mente del joven lo mantenía alerta, algo en su memoria comenzaba a andar de acuerdo a como debería de hacerlo. Así fue como en toda la oscuridad tras sus parpados y dentro de su subconsciencia, una imagen clara y a color comenzó a tomar forma, lentamente, pero con los mismos detalles HD que la realidad nos brinda comúnmente.

En minutos tuvo frente a él la vivida imagen de un chico de cabello puntiagudo y tricolor, con una sonrisa burlona y de triunfo perfectamente delineada en sus labios, y unos penetrantes ojos carmesí que parecían arrancarle las capas de su alma hasta dejar visible su parte más débil y frágil; unos cristales rojos imposibles de olvidar.

_Yami… Yami… Yami… _

* * *

><p>Con su mente nublada entre números conocidos y letras que jugaban a ser números, notó apenas cuando la campanilla de la puerta sonó al abrirse, esa misma que siempre anunciaba cuando un cliente ingresaba a la tienda. Esperó segundos, observando atentamente su cuaderno para tratar de descubrir si aquella "x" era realmente un cuatro o un ocho, mas su espera fue en vano, ya que solo escuchó el sonido de la campanilla perdiéndose entre el silencio de la habitación.<p>

No hubo nada de un saludo amable como esos que su abuelo siempre dedica a cualquier cliente que entra a la tienda, o uno cortés de Yami, como su abuelo le había enseñado a dar. Fue entonces que, consternado por el silencio poco común que cayó de pronto, Yugi levanto la vista y la dirigió hacia al chico de ojos carmesí que se encontraba a su lado, notando como este enfocaba una mirada feroz y fría hacia la puerta.

- Yugi… ¿Puedes ir adentro y preparar la cena? - Se escuchó la voz de su abuelo en un susurro demasiado bajo, como si quisiera que él y solo él escuchara sus palabras.

El chico, con un semblante de extrañeza muy bien definido en su rostro, miró hacia el reloj que se encontraba justo atrás suyo, colgado en una parte alta de la pared para que cualquier cliente curioso o ansioso de saber la hora pudiera verlo sin ninguna dificultad.

- Pero abuelito… Son apenas las 5:40. ¿No es un poco temprano para…?

- Vamos, ve Yugi. Yo ya tengo hambre. – Le interrumpió de pronto el anciano, entonando sus palabras en un tono un poco más alto, pero también extrañamente alterado.

La rudeza de su abuelo más lo desconcertó, sobretodo porque eran muy extrañas las situaciones en que él levantaba la voz de esa forma. Titubeante, salió tras del mostrador y casi de forma inmediata e instintiva su vista se enfocó hacia la puerta, sintiéndose de pronto aplastado por una fuerte y fría presencia que provenía de ese lugar.

Ante sus ojos apareció la alta figura de un hombre, quien se mantenía a unos escasos pasos de la puerta y observaba toda la habitación con un evidente desinterés que no parecía siquiera intentar ocultar. Su cabello era corto y castaño, y vestía de una forma muy elegante y formal que a Yugi le parecía solo haber visto algo similar en películas y televisión. Lo que más se distinguía de todo el conjunto que portaba, era la pulcridad de su traje blanco, el cual brillada con la ausencia de cualquier mancha de tierra o suciedad que se pudiera distinguir a simple vista. Además contaba con sus zapatos finamente lustrados, una camisa perfectamente planchada y de un claro azul cielo; además de su corbata a juego con su camisa, de una tonalidad azulada más intensa.

Esa persona que Yugi observaba imponía demasiada presencia, seguridad e irradiaba un aura de superioridad que simplemente lo asfixio y aplasto por completo en un segundo. De pronto, el menor lo observo a los ojos, notando dos gélidos y profundos mares azules que lo hicieron tiritar apenas los identifico, sin saber si había sido de frio o de algo parecido al miedo.

Aplastado ante tal presencia, se apresuró hacia el interior de su hogar, no sin antes darle un último vistazo a aquel hombre, encontrándose con otro pequeñísimo detalle que al final lo hizo detenerse de golpe, abriendo sus violetas con sorpresa. El individuo cargaba consigo un maletín de gran tamaño, de igual blanco pulcro como toda su elegante ropa, pero que, al observarlo mejor, Yugi pudo identificar que en el lomo estaba claramente remarcado las iniciales "KC" en un dorado brillante.

* * *

><p>Con el reloj restregándole en la cara la hora de 8:36 de la noche, decidió que ninguna tormenta lo mantendría más en aquel sitio. Subió por completo el cierre de su chamarra, y alzó el cuello de la misma para proteger un poco el interior de su ropa de las inminentes gotas que, de seguro, tratarían de colarse por allí para mojar su cuerpo.<p>

Deslizó después su mano derecha por el picaporte de la puerta, la cual se caracterizaba por ser mitad superior cristal y mitad inferior de fierro. Él, tras tomarse unos segundos para tomar algo de aliento, abrió la muralla que lo separaba de la tormenta.

Apenas la puerta se vio abierta escasos centímetros, una fuerte ráfaga de viento aderezada con gotas de lluvia se introdujo con fuerza en la tienda, haciendo retroceder a Yami unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Rápidamente el chico se arrojó hacia el frente de nuevo, tomando la orilla de la puerta con ambas manos y empujándola contra el aire y el agua entremezclados que seguían ingresando con furia dentro de la habitación. Le costó varios intentos, pero finalmente su fuerza fue más que la de la naturaleza, y logró asegurar de nuevo a la puerta como fiel muralla y protectora.

Posó unos instantes más sus manos sobre ella, como si esperara que de nuevo el viento pudiera colarse adentro. Suspiro con alivio al notar que esta continuaría firme, más dicha sensación no le duro demasiado al mirar tras sus espaldas y notar el enorme charco en el cual se encontraba parado. Un vistazo rápido al lugar y reconoció todos los daños causados.

Gran parte del piso estaba cubierto por una capa de agua, así como varios juegos y juguetes habían caído de sus estantes y se encontraban humedeciéndose rápidamente en el suelo mojado. Mas no solo la habitación había sufrido daños, de sus ropas y su cabello algunas gotas del líquido se deslizaban debido al exceso de agua que había.

- ¡Yami! ¿Qué haces? – El aludido se sobresaltó ante esa anciana y conocida voz que escucho a sus espaldas. Al voltear, observó al señor Mutou a medio proceso de ingresar en la habitación, apoyado en la puerta que separaba la tienda de juegos de la casa de los Mutou. El anciano paso sus ojos rápidamente por todo el lugar, deteniéndose finalmente en Yami. Un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal del chico al darse cuenta en el problema en cual se había metido.

- Disculpe Señor Mutou, fue mi culpa. Intente salir, pero la tormenta fue demasiado fuerte. No se preocupe, lo secare todo antes de irme. – Yami habló con demasiada rapidez, con una nota de identificable vergüenza en su voz. Rápidamente guio sus pasos hacia un pequeño cuarto aledaño a la tienda en donde guardaban todos los artículos de limpieza, más justo antes de llegar al picaporte de la puerta, una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

- Oh, eso. No, déjalo Yami, se va a secar solo. Pero si tú te quedas con esa ropa húmeda por más tiempo vas a resfriarte. Ven, vamos arriba. Le diré a Yugi que te preste algo de ropa seca. – El anciano hizo un ademan hacia la puerta en la cual él había ingresado, al mismo tiempo que empujaba el hombro de Yami para que este comenzara a caminar hacia ella.

El chico quedó estático en su lugar, con un notorio dejo de sorpresa en su rostro. En todos los meses que llevaba trabajando en aquel lugar, nunca antes había sido invitado a pasar más allá de esa puerta.

- Vamos Yami, te vas a resfriar. – El anciano le sonreía con una amabilidad que solo el tiempo y la experiencia le pueden otorgar a las personas, mientras lo continuaba empujando con levedad del hombro para que avanzara.

El chico siguió finalmente al Sr. Mutuo atreves de la puerta, aún con la sorpresa y un dejo peculiar de emoción que comenzó a embargarlo. Al cruzar, después de sus primeros pasos, su vista fue absorbida por completo por el único "objeto" que se podía apreciar: una escalera. Esta, cuya inclinación estaba dispuesta para ascender, era la misma que limitaba la anchura completa de la habitación, quizás por unos cuantos centímetros menos, pero que le otorgaba al cuarto la apariencia de un estrecho y corto pasillo.

Subió por aquellas escaleras, siempre detrás del anciano, con un notable titubeo en cada uno de sus pasos, así como la expectativa en su mente sobre lo que encontraría al final de la subida.

En varios sentidos, lo que encontró no fue nada de lo que esperaba. Ante sus ojos su visión se expandió, de unos simples escalones, a una enorme habitación de la cual lo primero que distinguió fue una modesta y pequeña sala que se abría justo enfrente suyo y que era solo conformada por un sillón de tres divisiones, una mesa de café con libros abiertos y cerrados sobre ella, y un televisor aparentemente avejentado de veintiséis pulgadas.

Solo hizo falta que su vista girara unos cuantos milímetros para notar el comedor que formaba parte de la misma habitación, sin ninguna división física como una pared que lo identificara, pero si la aparente división visual que permitía que se diferenciaran los espacios. Ochos sillas de un notable desgasto eran las que bordeaban de manera uniforme un tablón de madera de forma rectangular, del tamaño adecuado para que estas sillas tuvieran un espacio prudente entre cada una de ellas.

Continuo paseando sus ojos por el lugar, y no tardo demasiado en notar la única división física que parecía separar a lo que era una pequeña cocina de la sala y el comedor. Esta división era conformada por dos paredes que no sobrepasaban la altura de un metro y que, en conjunto, ambas recreaban la forma de una "L", algo así como una especie de barra.

Dentro de aquel espacio, Yami pudo observar un gran refrigerador grisáceo que parecía emitir un ruido constante y fuerte, como si algo en su mecánica estuviera fallando ya. Además, también se encontraban varias alacenas y estantes, de las cuales, algunas puertas de ellas parecían estar a punto de caer. La estufa estaba oculta tras una de las barras, pero el chico pudo identificar que el electrodoméstico se encontraba en aquel sitio debido a que podía observar algunas ollas que se encontraban encima, con la llama encendida bajo ellas y siendo utilizadas aparentemente en ese momento en la preparación de algún alimento.

Pronto los labios de Yami se curvearon cuando sus ojos se enfocaron una imagen terriblemente linda y adorable. Tras aquella estufa, atendiendo con una notable concentración las ollas que burbujeaban bajo el fuego encendido, se encontraba Yugi, protegido con un pequeño delantal de un casi ficticio blanco impecable.

- ¡Yugi! Trae algo de ropa para Yami. – El chico tardo en levantar su vista, como si hubiese distinguido la voz de su abuelo pero sin comprender realmente sus palabras.

- ¡Yami! - Una evidente sonrisa escapo esporádicamente de sus labios, sin ningún intento de ocultar la verdadera alegría que la presencia del aludido le parecía al menor. Más cuando los ojos violetas examinaron a Yami con mayor detalle, esa sonrisa fue reemplazada por un semblante de sorpresa y preocupación. - ¡Yami! ¿Qué ocurrió? Estas muy mojado.

- Yami intento irse a casa. – El Sr. Mutou le gano las palabras a Yami, mientras se acercaba a la cocina, revisando con curiosidad aquello que burbujeaba en las ollas.

- ¿Con esta tormenta? ¡Yami! – El menor pareció reprenderlo como una madre lo haría con su hijo pequeño, acercándose a él y examinándolo de más de cerca. – Espera, traeré algo de ropa para ti.

Una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del menor, ocasionando que un extraño escalofrió recorriera por completo el cuerpo de Yami. Aunque, más que un escalofrió, la sensación que lo inundo fue casi tan cálida como la curvatura de sus labios, como si de pronto sintiera su sangre hervir pero sin quemarlo, como si de pronto aquello detuviera su corazón unos escasos segundos para después hacerlo latir con rapidez.

El chico desapareció tras una puerta que Yami no había notado antes y la cual se encontraba casi a un lado del final de la escalera. Un minuto después, el menor reapareció por ella, trayendo consigo unos pantalones y una camiseta. Sin decir ni una sola palabra, Yugi le entregó la ropa y lo empujó dentro de aquella puerta, ingresándolo a lo que era un largo pasillo con dos puertas en sus extremos y una al final.

Supuso que las dos entradas que pasaban por su lado mientras continuaba siendo empujado por Yugi eran los cuartos de él y de su abuelo, y que aquella a la que estaba siendo introducido era un baño. Acertó en cada una de esas ideas.

La tormenta se prolongó durante horas, haciendo que Yami se ganara una invitación para cenar y después para quedarse a dormir. La alegría y felicidad de Yugi eran incontenibles. Él reía con fuerzas por cada una de las bromas que su abuelo decía, a pesar de que en un estado y día normal, no lo hubiesen causado gracia. También se movía inquieto de un lado a otro, mirando a Yami minutos enteros sin ningún disimulo, sonriéndole de forma exagerada y desviando su mirada hacia su abuelo cuando era sorprendido por el mayor.

Mas existían unos escasos segundos antes de aquel desvió en que las miradas de ambos se encontraban y se absorbían mutuamente, en donde el tiempo se volvía algo secundario y todo su entorno se enmudecía. Donde Yugi se dejaba hundir en esos lagos escarlata, tan profundos, misterios y seductores, que lo llamaban y atraían de una forma que nunca antes había ocurrido; tentándolo por completo con todo aquello que podía encontrar tras esos cristales impenetrables.

Y cada vez lo mirada con más atención, cada vez se dejaba sumergir más en las aguas carmesí de su mirada, bañándose con lo tan poco que sus ojos decían pero lo mucho que lo hacían sentir, todo ese rio de emociones que le erizaban la piel y le arrebataban el aliento.

Pero sobretodo, lo que más amaba de esos encuentros de miradas tan escasos de tiempo, eran las mariposas que revoloteaban salvajemente por su estómago. Esa era la razón por la cual Yugi lo miraba con tanta insistencia y sin ninguna precaución, porque en lo más profundo de su ser deseaba que llegara nuevamente el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaran otra vez.

* * *

><p><em>Era como si Seto Kaiba hubiese entendido la situación y esperado tranquilamente a que Yugi se retirara antes de mencionar cualquier palabra o siquiera moverse. <em>

_- Sugoruko Mutou. – Por fin hablo aquel hombre del porte empresarial, dirigiéndose sin escalas al mostrador en el cual el aludido y Yami aún se encontraban. – Espero que esta vez tenga el cheque expedido con la cantidad correcta de dinero. – No hizo falta que el hombre se presentara, pues no era la primera vez que ponía un pie en la tienda._

_Kaiba dejó caer de forma estrepitosa su portafolio en el mostrador, con tal autoridad y superioridad como si del dueño de la tienda se tratase e intentara intimidar a sus empleados. Y de cierta forma lo era._

_Casi un año atrás, un vendedor de la Corporación Kaiba cruzó por aquella misma puerta, trayendo consigo varios juegos y juguetes nuevos, implementados con la más alta y última tecnología desarrollados por la empresa. Aquel vendedor sedujo a Sugoruko Mutou con la promesa de que al agregar aquellas novedades en juegos a su inventario, sus ventas, así como sus ganancias, aumentarían de una forma en que nunca lo imagino. ¿Y por qué no? Si las novedades siempre venden._

_Así fue como Sugoruko adquirió una enorme deuda con la empresa, comprando un número exagerado de nuevos juguetes en lugar de una cantidad mínima y poder así analizar si estos le otorgaban o no la ganancia que el vendedor le prometía. Mas él se había convencido demasiado bien en que todo aquello se vendería de la noche a la mañana, y que además, todos los nuevos artilugios tecnológicos abrirían las puertas para que el negocio prosperara y se llenara rápidamente de clientes. Una fantasía muy retirada de la realidad._

_Aunque fue cierto que el número de clientes aumento, no fue nada comparado a lo que Sugoruko esperaba realmente. Así los meses fueron pasando, y, mientras la gran cantidad de juguetes que no cabían en los estantes se llenaban de polvo en el almacén, el pago mensual se fue convirtiendo en una deuda difícil de completar hasta que se volvió imposible. Solo basto que un mes el cheque no llegara a manos de la Corporación Kaiba para que la deuda se alzara al cielo gracias a los intereses._

_Mes tras mes del tiempo restante, la tienda fue visitada por personal de la empresa en busca de aquel dinero atrasado, de los intereses, y del pago corriente. Pero cada vez, el Señor Mutou solo les podía entregar un cheque con apenas una cuarta o quinta parte del dinero que venían a cobrar. _

_Todo esto se había convertido en un secreto que solo él y Yami conocían. _

_Sugoruko rebusco con nerviosismo en uno de los cajones del mostrador, extrayendo de una carpeta un cheque que entregó rápidamente a Seto Kaiba. Las arrugadas manos del anciano temblaban sin que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto. La presencia del CEO era demasiado para aquel hombre a quien ya le pesaban los años. _

_- E-esto es todo lo que tengo por esta vez._

_Kaiba tomó el cheque y sonrió complacido al observar la cantidad que este expedía, como si eso hubiese sido lo que esperaba y deseaba ver. _

_- Solo le queda un mes para liquidar por completo la deuda, Sr. Mutou. En caso contrario, mis abogados procederán con el embargo. – Sin decir nada más, el CEO guardo el cheque en su maletín y de forma brusca dio media vuelta hasta llegar a la puerta, en donde se detuvo y giro de nuevo, sonriendo de forma triunfante. _

_- Hasta la próxima, Sr. Mutou. _

* * *

><p>Y todo llegó a su fin gracias a un volado. Casi una hora de discusión y la solución fue dada por una simple moneda lanzada al aire. Cara, eso es lo que aquel circular artefacto dijo al caer en la mano de su dueño, tras el alivio de Yami y el berrinche de Yugi. El menor era quien debía de dormir en su cama como cualquier otra noche mientras que su invitado tenía que conformarse con unas simples sábanas amontonadas en el suelo.<p>

Yugi ahogo su queja e inconformidad en su garganta, no le agradaba para nada la idea de que Yami durmiera en el suelo, pero se habían prometido que ambos aceptarían la decisión de la suerte y la moneda sin oponerse ella.

El menor aun refunfuñaba mientras se introducía dentro de las sabanas de su cama, mirando como Yami hacía lo mismo en su muy improvisado lecho, dando un poco de giros antes de encontrar el lugar más blando en el cual descansar mejor. El primero suspiro con resignación, admitiendo finalmente su derrota mientras extendía su mano para alcanzar la lámpara que aún continuaba encendida.

- Buenas noches, Yami.

- Buenas noches, Yugi.

La oscuridad y el silencio cayeron sobre ambos, creando la atmosfera perfecta para cerrar los parpados y dejarse tragar por el mundo del sueño. Mas, por alguna razón, en lugar de dormitar y apagarse poco a poco, la mente de Yugi pareció despertar, encontrarse más alerta de lo normal, inundándose con imágenes y pensamientos que lo perturbaron en cuanto la oscuridad se hubo hecho profunda.

Entro todo ese aparente revoltijo de ideas, la imagen de un hombre con los penetrantes ojos azules como un mar abierto se destacó entre todo. Tras esto, los pensamientos, las imágenes, las ideas fueron entrelazándose entre sí, hasta llegar a un recuerdo en especial, un pensamiento que lo hizo cerrar sus ojos con fuerza para evitar así que las lágrimas escaparan por ellos.

- Tu y yo somos parecidos… - Soltó de repente el menor, aun cuando sabía que las probabilidades de que Yami continuara despierto fueran muy pocas. Mas después de unos segundos en silencio, escucho como una ligera risa se alzaba desde el lugar donde el chico descansaba.

- No sé de donde sacas esa idea, Yugi. – Yami habló con un evidente tono de sarcasmo en su voz, para después soltar otra ligera risa al aire. – No creo que sea por el cabello.

- No me refiero a eso… - Mas su risa se extinguió ante la afirmación del menor. Sus palabras habían sonado con una obvia carencia de humor en ellas. Yugi estaba hablando en serio. – Me refiero a que ambos perdimos a nuestros padres hace años.

Un pesado silencio pareció tragarse las últimas palabras del menor, hundiéndolos a ambos en un mutismo asfixiante y demoledor. Yugi entonces se dio cuenta de que quizás había cometido un grave error al tocar ese tema, que para los dos, tenía ciertos tintes de tabú. Presa de la culpa y el arrepentimiento, el chico se enrosco en sí mismo, cubriendo su rostro con las sabanas que protegían también su demás cuerpo.

Lentamente pudo sentir como las lágrimas inundaban sus violetas, y se deslizaban sin piedad alguna por sus mejillas, unas tras otras, sin que él pudiera hacer algo realmente para detenerlas. Y es que en ese momento sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos, toda imagen que cruzaba por su mente se confabulaba para abrir viejas heridas ya cicatrizadas, con casi el mismo dolor que en su tiempo le causo cuando fueron abiertas.

El recuerdo de sus padres, la imagen de un funeral, el vacío de la pérdida, la posible amenaza de que lo único que lo unía con lo más feliz de su pasado le fuera arrebatado. Todo dolía demasiado.

Pronto el llanto se volvió demasiado ruidoso para continuar en secreto.

Yami había quedado meditabundo tras las palabras del menor, preso también de los recuerdos que se amontonaban en su memoria, pero con la leve diferencia de que todo ese desfile de imágenes no le causaban dolor ni algo semejante, solo lo dejaban con una sensación de nostalgia que era fácil de ignorar. Más aun así, dejaba que los recuerdos pasaran lentamente como una película vieja y algo dañada, prestándole perfecta atención a cada detalle que veía pasar, con tranquilidad, con esa nostalgia que lo único que provoco en él fue un suspiro pasajero.

- ¿Yugi? – Pronto uno de los sollozos del menor sobresalió en el silencio, llamando la atención de Yami. - Yugi, ¿estás bien?

El chico pronto se levantó e hinco a un lado de la cama, para después colocar su mano con suavidad en el bulto que se distinguía entre toda aquella montaña de sabanas que cubrían el cuerpo de Yugi. La mantuvo un segundo allí, el tiempo suficiente para notar como el cuerpo del menor temblaba al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba otro sollozo escapar de sus labios.

- ¿Yugi? ¿Yugi?

Lo llamo varias veces, pero no obtuvo ninguna clase de respuesta diferente a temblores y llanto que el menor trataba de contener entre sollozos. El chico hizo otro par de intentos en llamarlo, pero al continuar la situación de la misma forma, tomó las sabanas que lo separaban de Yugi y las hizo a un lado de un solo jalón.

Aun descubierto, el menor permaneció enroscado en sí mismo, pero pareció mover con rapidez sus manos frente a su rostro, restregándolas contra sus mejillas y así enjuagando sus lágrimas.

- Yugi, ¿Qué ocurre? – Yami nuevamente coloco una mano en el cuerpo del ojivioleta, más precisamente sobre su hombro.

- L-lo.. l-lo se Yami… Lo e-escuche. – Sus palabras escaparon atropelladas de su boca, con un tinte acuoso debido al llanto y los sentimientos que trataba de contener.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Interrogó rápidamente Yami, sacudiendo un poco el hombro del menor.

Lo demás pasó demasiado rápido. Antes de que siquiera notara el momento justo en que Yugi se movió, los brazos de este ya lo estaban aprisionando con fuerza contra su pecho, con una desesperación que sintió casi asfixiante, dolorosa. Pudo sentir entonces a carne viva como su pequeño cuerpo se estremecía a causa del llanto que aun trataba de tragarse, como su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo que solo el miedo puede ser capaz de provocar.

Yami quedó completamente estático durante un par de segundos, procesando toda la poca información que tenía registrada en su cabeza; aun las palabras de Yugi le eran demasiada vagas para poderles otorgar algún significado. Finalmente, opto por abrazar también al menor, por rodearlo suavemente en sus brazos y hacerlo sentir seguro en ellos, con la esperanza de aquella acción le diera un poco más de confianza y lo incitara a hablar.

Mas, como efecto contrario al esperado, el llanto del menor subió de intensidad, como si todo lo que había estado reprimiendo hasta ese momento se desatara en una fuerte tormenta con el solo tacto de Yami. El chico hundió completamente su rostro en el pecho de este, y sus brazos se ciñeron con más fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo, pegándolo más contra sí. El abrazo de Yami también se volvió más fuerte, y dejo que sus manos se deslizaran suavemente sobre la espalda del menor en un intento de darle un poco de consuelo.

Ninguno de los dos supo del tiempo transcurrido, solo se supo que en algún instante de aquel tiempo, las lágrimas de Yugi se habían detenido, o que por lo menos habían disminuido a tal grado que su cuerpo ya no temblaba. Quizás fuera porque el pecho del mayor era un lugar realmente confortable para él, o que los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo lo hacían sentir completamente protegido, acompañado, apoyado.

- ¿Qué ocurre Yugi? – La voz de Yami se escuchó algo ronca, pero tras ella una pequeña sonrisa se encontraba dibujada en sus labios.

La barbilla del chico fue sostenida entonces por una mano del mayor, para que sus violetas pudieran ser apreciados por los carmesí. Sus ojos estaban notablemente hinchados y teñidos de un leve rojo, aun acuosos por las lágrimas restantes que no se habían terminado de formar y fueron hechas prisioneras en ellos.

Un sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas, pero, a pesar de sentir como los carmesí penetraban su mirada por completo en busca de una respuesta, él no pudo apartarla de esos profundos mares rojos.

- L-la t-tienda… la van a embargar, ¿cierto? – Finalmente habló el menor, con una voz entre cortada por suspiros que expulsaba de forma involuntaria.

El cuerpo de Yami se tensó ante esas palabras, y pudo sentir como de un segundo a otro el aire de sus pulmones desaparecía. Movió sus labios varias veces como si tratara de articular alguna frase, alguna palabra, pero en ningún momento un sonido emano de su boca.

- Mi padre solía mostrarme los juegos nuevos que llegaban a la tienda, ¿sabes? Y, junto con mi abuelo, los probamos durante semanas, hasta que uno nuevo llegara. - Una ligera sonrisa, con un dejo de tristeza se dibujó en los labios de Yugi. – Ellos siempre me decían que algún día la tienda sería mía…

Finalmente desvió la mirada, justo al sentir como las lágrimas se agolpaban con violencia en sus ojos. Más nuevamente sintió como su barbilla era sostenida por alguna mano, y fue obligado a mirar de nuevo a Yami directo a sus carmesí.

- L-la tienda es lo único que me mantiene unido a mis padres. Y-yami… ¡No pueden quitárnosla!

Y la misma escena se repitió, con el mismo sorpresivo y fuerte abrazo de Yugi en busca de refugio, de consuelo. Con el llanto de él que intentaba mantener en su garganta, pero que se dejaba venir con fuerza al sentir los cálidos brazos de Yami alrededor suyo. Con esas caricias en su espalda tratando de tranquilizarlo.

El tiempo de espera fue mayor esta vez, pero cuando las lágrimas de Yugi se detuvieron por completo, el aferro al cuerpo de Yami había cedido de intensidad también, así como su respiración agitada y convulsionada que tuvo antes se apaciguó por completo. De esa forma, el mayor pudo percibir cuando Yugi se quedó dormido, más en lugar de recostarlo en su cama para que ambos pudieran descansar, él se mantuvo de esa forma durante el resto de la noche, con el menor entre sus brazos, acariciando suavemente su espalda y dejándolo arrullar con su calor, su respiración.

Y teniéndolo de esa forma entre sus brazos, tan indefenso y frágil, Yami juró en ese momento que lo protegería y que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para no permitir que su sonrisa se borrara de nuevo de sus labios, sin importar sobre quienes tuviera que pasar.

* * *

><p>Dios! Siento que me estoy oxidando ;w;<br>Ya hasta me aprendí de memoria este capítulo de tantas veces que lo leí porque no me gusto como estaba quedando DX!  
>Y aun así no quede muy convencida de el :  
>Fueron días desesperantes y estresantes (?)<br>Sumando el hecho de que entre ya a la escuela… pero me quede sin trabajo… con tareas y sin dinero (?)  
>Pero en fin xD<p>

Ya está aquí el capítulo nuevo para el deleite de todos ustedes (Mentira, lo odie (?))  
>Pero espero que a ustedes les haya gustado o por lo menos parecido entretenido…<br>Y si… perdonen por tardar tanto!  
>Por desgracia no he podido quitarme esta pésima costumbre :  
>Pero tengan por seguro que aunque tarde 10000 años, caiga una bomba nuclear, haya un apocalipsis zombie, se acabe el mundo y se mute todo en la tierra de Ooo ('), terminare este fic, ya que todas mis intenciones están puestas en ello :D<p>

De verdad muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se toman un poco de su tiempo para leer y, sobre todo, dejar un review. Y también gracias a todas esas personas que siguen leyendo este fic aunque tarde milenios en actualizar (sigo trabajando en eso ;w;).

Un saludos para todos!  
>Y nuevo, gracias!<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>PROXIMO CAPITULO<strong>****

**Capítulo 5: Mi Rey**

_(Todos eran eso, simples piezas de un enorme juego de ajedrez llamado vida que podía y debía mover a su antojo. Más cuando su Rey, la única persona que era una persona para él se encontró a punto del Jacque, tuvo que aprender a vaciar su tablero.)_

Deslizó deliberadamente su vista por todo el tablero, mas por curiosidad que por cualquier otra cosa. Entre los peones se encontraban viejos amigos de la infancia que habían quedado en el olvido hacía mucho tiempo atrás, así como familiares lejanos que quizás había visto una o dos veces en toda su vida. Las torres, cuyos puestos eran ocupados por su tía ya fallecida y su tío, aquel hombre que fungía la función de ser su tutor legal en ese momento, tampoco representaron ningún interés para él. Inclusive hasta ver a Bakura en la posición de un caballo no fue una sorpresa. Fue curioso, más no perturbador.

Pero, cuando sus ojos siguieron deslizándose por su lado del tablero, existió un pequeño detalle que llamo finalmente su atención. Mientras que la posición de uno de los alfiles era ocupado por su abuelo paterno, el otro era su padre.

¿Por qué razón? Si cuando las piezas se materializaban frente él, hubiese sido capaz de jurar que en el tablero su madre ocuparía la posición de reina y su padre la del rey, las dos piezas más importantes del ajedrez, y por ende, las dos personas más importantes de su vida.

Se preguntó entonces si tampoco la imagen de su madre estaría en su lugar. Pero para su gran alivio, no fue así, ya que efectivamente, la representación de su madre se erguía en aquel lugar. Pero, si su padre era un alfil y su madre la reina, ¿quién era su rey?

Y por primera vez, Yami tuvo miedo de perder.


End file.
